Muggle Music
by WhatAThrowPillow
Summary: Professors Hermione Granger and Severus Snape are not exactly the best of friends. For reasons even unbeknownst to her, Hermione is determined to change that. She explores her feelings with her ex-professor and colleague with the help of a Muggle music player that has magical properties. In turn, Severus must let go of his snarky attitude in order to embrace his own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This story is going to have similar themes to those in my last fanfic, A Complicated Bond, although the character dynamics are slightly different. I am going to use a lot of songs in here, so let it be noted that I don't own any of the songs OR characters mentioned in this story! It is rated M because there will most likely be lemons later on, as you might have already guessed. ;)**

**I updated my last story very quickly, sometimes adding two new chapters in one day. I expect to update this one quickly as well, but not quite to that extent, as I am back in school and have to study every now and then (ugh…)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please leave comments! Thanks!**

…

Professor Hermione Granger strode into the dimly lit office angrily, a terrified third-year trailing behind her. "I will leave you with Professor Snape. He'll come up with a fitting punishment for your actions, no doubt."

Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk. Amidst the potion bottles scattered around the room were essays that needed to be graded. He rubbed his temples as Professor Granger came strutting into his office with a squirrelly looking Gryffindor boy behind her. _Is there such a thing as knocking anymore?_

"Professor Snape. I'm sorry to barge into your office like this, but I just caught this boy trying to light your personal quarters on fire!"

Snape turned to look at the boy slowly, enraged. He was quivering at the knees and looked faint. Hermione felt sorry for the third-year. After all, Snape still favored Sytherins more than any other house, regardless of the promise he had made at the beginning of this year to be more nondiscriminatory. She decided to place a hand on the boy's left shoulder. _I suppose I am a little biased as well_, she thought. After all, she _was_ Gryffindor Head of House.

Snape stood from his desk. "Professor Granger, I don't see why this matter should involve any discussion. The boy obviously deserves to be expelled immediately for his actions."

Hermione cleared her throat. She would never get used to seeing Snape as an equal. "Actually, professor, I'd like to hear what he has to say first. Maybe there's some sort of…explanation."

The Potions Professor walked towards Hermione, stopping short only a foot away from her. _He's trying to intimidate me. _

"Oh, I think not, Miss Granger. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're going easy on him just because he belongs to Gryffindor house."

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. _Don't be nervous. You have just as much power here as he does, if not more._ Reluctantly meeting his eyes, Hermione said, "I suppose you _don't_ know any better then, Professor Snape. I would not impose punishment of any student in any house before hearing their side of the story."

She stared into his eyes defiantly. Finally, he backed off.

"As you wish. What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"

"I…I…they made me do it! I swear!" The redhead collapsed on the ground in a heap, tears streaming down his face.

"Who made you do it?" Hermione asked softly. Snape scoffed.

"Slytherin…fifth years…poison…" he stumbled out in between breaths.

"Sweetie, I'm going to need you to calm down. First off, who was it? Do you have names?"

Hermione grabbed a blank piece of parchment off Snape's desk. He gave her a bewildered look that she, in turn, ignored.

"Write them down for me, if you could."

The boy's hand shook so badly that Hermione could barely read the three names he scribbled down; Blake Richards, Gaige Coleman, and Flynn Archuletta. Hermione recognized them in an instant. They were the Troublesome Three, a group of boys that terrorized anyone and everyone that wasn't part of their inner circle. They all should have been expelled years ago, in Hermione's opinion.

"I see. Now, what was that bit about poison?"

"They threatened to poison me if I didn't do it," he replied, now much calmer. "Poison they stole from Snape's storage closet."

Snape finally looked up from his desk. He had been bored up until this point, Hermione's tiresome questioning dragging on longer than he cared for. _I have work to do_. At the mention of someone stealing from his closet, however, Snape's head snapped up.

"What did you say?"

"They stole from you, sir. And they were going to poison me in my sleep if I didn't set your room on fire. I'm sorry, so sorry…" He began to sob once again. This time, Hermione stooped down and put an arm around him. _Poor thing._

Snape rolled his eyes at her. She glared back.

"Professor Snape, I think that Mr. Willoughby has had enough inquisition for one day. Obviously it was the Troublesome Three's work, and if I can prove it, they'll be out of here before breakfast tomorrow," she said, seething.

"I think not! We have absolutely no proof to release him!"

"Oh? And you think he's lying about Blake, Gaige and Flynn? You would have to be the densest person on Earth, professor."

_How dare she talk to me like that?! _

"Excuse me, Miss Granger?"

"My name isn't Miss Granger! It's Professor Granger_, Snape_!"

They were nose to nose at this point. "Don't…you…dare."

"Or what? I'm not your student anymore, Snape. I'm your equal. Treat me like it."

He wanted to strangle her. Oh, he loathed her so much. Since when did the Granger girl have the audacity to talk to him like that? _Then again, she does have a point. You need to stop looking at her as a little girl,_ a small voice inside him said. He ignored it.

The third-year had been listening to the two quarrel the whole time. _Wow, they really hate each other._ This was to his advantage, of course. If Professor Granger hadn't listened to him, he would have been expelled for a crime that he was framed for.

Hermione didn't wait for a response. Instead, she turned to the Gryffindor student before her.

"Mr. Daniel Willoughby. Do you have any evidence that the Slytherin boys put you up to setting Professor Snape's room on fire?"

"No," he replied in a small voice.

"See? There you have it," Snape said. _Blithering idiot._

Hermione spun around. "Use Legilimency."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Oh, she was insufferable! _It is a good suggestion, though._ He shook his head.

"Fine. Come here, boy." Snape drifted into the boy's brain without so much as a wand. Hermione looked on nervously, hoping that this would prove Daniel's innocence. Snape was facing her, and she saw the far-off look in his eyes. It was sort of captivating, to tell the truth. He didn't look as menacing as usual.

A second later, Daniel was thrown to the ground with magical force. "He's innocent," Snape said dryly.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "There you have it," she said smugly. _I told you so._

"You may go," he replied, directing the boy to the door. _I hate being wrong._

He turned around to see Granger still standing in his office. "Aren't you going to leave?"

"Not before I receive an apology."

"An apology!"

"Yes. For the abhorrent way you treated me in front of a student. In fact, I deserve an apology for the last two years that you have berated me."

His mouth hung open. She was actually serious. No one had ever asked Severus Snape for an apology. He was considered a war hero at best, and a traitor at worse, but no one ever questioned him further. What he said was the end-all of any discussion. And yet, here Granger was, being the insufferable know-it-all that she is, demanding him to explain himself. It was slightly impressive. _Slightly._

"I have done nothing of the sort." There, better to deny it than delve into unneeded explanations.

She crossed her arms. "Bullshit."

"Miss Granger!"

"Tell me why, Severus Snape! Tell me why you despise me so much!"

Hermione didn't know she could be so brave. _He can't do anything to me_, she reminded herself. Still, standing up to Snape was terrifying.

_She has nerve_. "I don't despise you, Hermione." He meant to say her name as an insult, but it came out too tenderly. It tasted sweet on his tongue. _Hermione._

His response caught her off guard._ Did he just say my first name? It sounded so…sweet. No way. This is Snape we're talking about_, she reminded herself.

"We simply are not…friends." He struggled to find the appropriate word to define their relationship.

"But why? Why do you keep people at such a distance? Lots of people admire you, Severus, and yet you push them away. Just something to think about." Again, she didn't know where her bravery stemmed from, but Hermione turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving Severus alone, awestruck.

_What was that…?_

…

Hermione skipped breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning, where she usually ate amongst her colleagues. She was running late and her head throbbed from lack of sleep.

Pulling on her high heels and running out the door, Hermione thought back to her disturbing dreams. Snape abusing her in a dungeon. Snape kissing her sweetly. Snape trying to kill her. Snape trying to make love to her.

Whatever her mind was trying to tell Hermione, she wasn't getting it. _So many mixed messages_. She hadn't thought about Severus Snape hardly at all since becoming a professor at Hogwarts. Mostly, the two steered clear of one another and sat at opposite ends of the table at meals. It bothered her deeply in the beginning, since she quickly became good friends with all the other professors, but she had quickly learned to let go of it.

Now, however, his absence from her life was maddening. "Oh, why hadn't I just taken care of the Daniel situation myself? Then I wouldn't be having these ridiculous dreams!"

Hermione walked into her classroom where she taught Muggle Studies. The class automatically became quiet at her entrance. She smiled to herself. _I can control my students without being snarky and uncouth._

"Hello, class. Today we will be entering Unit Three, Muggle Technologies. As many of you from Muggle families know, technology is a bit like Muggle magic. Only, it has taken centuries of hard work to achieve some of the things that Muggles have. Who here has ever heard of a television?"

About one-third of hands flew in the air. _Figures that Muggle-borns would take this class for an easy A._

After class, Daniel Willoughby made his way to the front of the room. "Professor Granger?" he asked shyly, startling the professor who had been filing away her papers. "Hello, Daniel! Is something wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice. _Those three bastards were supposed to have been sent home already._

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to…um…give you something. A present."

Hermione's heart melted. _How sweet!_ "You don't have to do that, dear!"

"I know, but I really want to." He pulled a small device out of his pocket and placed it in her hands.

"Daniel!" she scolded. It was an mp3 player. "You know that students aren't allowed to have Muggle gadgets like this at Hogwarts!"

"I was afraid you'd say that, Professor. But it isn't Muggle – it's magic. I made a few alterations to make it play music to match the mood of whoever is around. Well, whoever's emotions are strongest, anyway. I tested it out with my friends."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Daniel, but technically it's still against the rules."

"It isn't mine, though. It's yours."

_Touche._ She looked down at the device. "Well…alright then. Thank you very much, Daniel."

The boy beamed as he left the classroom. "I suppose I haven't listened to music in a while." Hermione thought back to her childhood and teenage years when she always had music blaring in her room_. I wonder if this thing is any good_. She flipped the "on" switch and a song began to play.

_I stop to catch my breath  
And I stop to catch your eye  
No need to second-guess  
That you've been on my mind  
Well I, I dream days away, but that's okay_

Hermione didn't recognize the song. "It's cute and all, but how does it match my mood exactly?" she wondered.

_It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
And then hold it in my hand  
But a rose won't blossom from a ground  
Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that_

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out_  
_I'm only fooling myself_  
_But maybe when you smile_  
_It means you'd stay awhile_  
_Just maybe you'd save me now_

_I'm only fooling myself_

_Well, now it's etched in stone  
That I can't survive alone  
You have the missing piece  
That I need so desperately  
Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come_

_It's like a splash of water to my face_  
_When I suddenly realize_  
_That you could never find a place_  
_For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking…_

"Interesting."

_It's love in disguise  
I'm lost in your eyes  
Lost in your eyes  
_

She flipped the device off immediately. "Must be defective," she thought as she imagined Snape's raven eyes staring into her own.

She remained at her desk grading papers for another hour, occasionally glancing up at the mp3 player. _Maybe I should give it another go. After all, Daniel probably worked hard on it.  
_

The song started off with loud drums.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That throws me to the ground_  
_I swear that you should hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
_Louder than bells_  
_Sweeter than heaven_  
_And hotter than hell_

A knock on the door caused Hermione to nearly jump out of her shoes. Waving her wand, she muttered, "Come in."

In her doorway stood Professor Snape, the usual scowl plastered on his face. "Yes?" she asked in what she hoped to be a nonchalant voice.

_Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body_  
_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder_  
_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

"Can you turn that infernal noise down?!"

"Oh. Yes, I suppose."

Her heart slowed down. _Why am I…disappointed?_

"Thank you," he said without an ounce of meaning. "I took care of the Troublesome Three." Just when she thought he was going to walk out without another word, he turned back around.

Music lingered in the background.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound_

"Professor Granger. I…apologize for our…miscommunication yesterday."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Severus Snape was actually apologizing to her_. I wish this thing doubled as a recorder_, she thought, looking at the mp3 player.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

The two remained in awkward silence for a moment before Snape noticed the music player on her desk. "What is that thing, anyway? Some sort of Muggle device?"

"Yes. It was a gift. It plays music that matches one's mood."

Snape raised an eyebrow, but asked no further questions. When he left the room, Hermione realized what she had just said.

She slapped herself on the forehead. "Now he probably thinks I'm crazy! I mean, really? _There's a drumming noise inside my head_?!"

Severus returned to his room across the hall. _What a lunatic._ As long as she kept that infernal music down, he would politely ignore the fact that she had an illegal possession in Hogwarts.

He sat at his desk pondering why Hermione's mood was that of lunacy. Who was that song about, exactly? "Doesn't matter," he chided himself. "Why am I thinking about Granger, anyway?"

…

It was dinnertime. Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, glancing up at the High Table only to realize that Hagrid had taken her usual seat. "'Ope yer don't mind, Hermione! I 'ave somethin' I need to discuss with the Headmistress here."

"Not at all, Hagrid," she lied, taking a seat next to Severus Snape.

_Ugh. _

She reached into her pocket to feel the mp3 player. She had listened to it all day, but thought it was probably time to turn it in to Professor McGonagall. She did hate breaking rules, after all.

She slowly set the device in the middle of the table. Severus looked up. _Good, she's getting rid of that blasted thing._

The professors' conversations died down as the mp3 caught their eyes. "Professor Granger, what is it you have there?" Professor Sprout asked.

"It's something I confiscated from a student," she lied, stealing a quick glance at Snape. _I hope he'll keep his mouth shut, for Daniel's sake. _"It was modified to play Muggle music based off the person's mood around it. If there are multiple people, it plays a song to match the thoughts of the person with the strongest emotions at the time. It's a very interesting device, you know."

"Well, keep it, then! I assume you placed it here for me to take?" Headmistress McGonagall asked.

"Yes, that was the intention," Hermione said confusedly. "You want me to keep it?"

"Why not? Let's try it out!" Shouted Professor Flitwick.

"Yes!" Pomona said, clapping her hands. "I am so very curious!"

Hermione nervously switched the device on. A song began to play.

_Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me_

"Frank Sinatra?" Professor McGonagall said amusedly. "And whose song might this be?"

Argus Filch hid his face in shame. Madam Pince winked at him from across the table.

_Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you_

Hermione was trying her best not to giggle. _This could be a lot of fun_, she mused. Perhaps it was the effect that the music had on her, or perhaps it was due to something else in the air altogether; but suddenly she suddenly felt giddy that Snape had not told on her. "Thanks," she whispered.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know what you did." She returned to her plate, smiling and feeling oddly blissful.

Severus continued to stare at her. _She is a unique witch, indeed._

…

**A/N: Not much to say down here, except I hope you liked the chapter! As I said earlier, I will try to update soon, probably in a few days or so. **

**The songs (in order) are: Only Fooling Myself by Kate Voegele, Drumming Song by Florence and The Machine, and Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Play it again! Play it again!"

After several days, many of the students caught on to the Muggle music player at the High Table. The Headmistress was feeling generous and decided to turn up the music so all could listen in. of course, she hadn't told them about its magical properties. Daniel looked up from the Gryffindor table and smiled knowingly at Hermione.

She still wasn't quite sure how the device worked, but she knew that it didn't play songs based off the students' emotions, so its range had to be quite close. It had become somewhat of a game to guess whose song was playing at dinnertime. Usually, Madam Pince or Filch would take precedence. They were obviously falling hard for one another.

"I think it's very sweet," Hermione said, bouncing down the hallway beside Professors McGonagall and Snape. They were headed back to their respective rooms after dinner.

"That it is, that it is. Ah, love in the air. Say, Hermione, whatever happened to that Weasley boy of yours?"

Severus felt his hands clench for some unknown reason.

"Oh, Ronald? We're just friends. He's a bit clingy for me. I'm not sure I'm even cut out for romance, Headmistress."

"With a brain like yours, you'll be hard pressed to find a man that's perfect, dear. Don't set your standards too high. After all, love often comes to us in the most unexpected of places. Goodnight, both of you." She walked away without waiting for a response. Severus shifted uncomfortably in front of his door.

"Goodnight," he said through clenched teeth.

Hermione felt something odd stir within her. Did she actually want to talk to the snarky Potions Professor? _Why?_

"Professor?" she called just before the door shut completely. It immediately swung back open.

"Are…are you going to bed? Because I was just going to grade some papers and I…um…"

"You…?"

"I wondered if we could do it together." _Boy, that came out wrong_. "I mean, grade papers. I do get lonely sometimes with no one to talk to and all..."

He stared at her in complete bewilderment. Hermione Granger, ex-student and insufferable know-it-all, wanted to spend time with him? He didn't even know what to say. So, he went with a familiar response.

"I like to grade papers alone. Goodnight."

He shut the door in her face. For a moment, Hermione felt like crying, until she reminded herself that this _was _Severus Snape she was talking to. He wouldn't know friendship if it wacked him in the head. Standing up straighter with her head held high, Hermione marched into her room with dignity. "Fine. If he doesn't want anything to do with me, fine."

In the back of her mind, she knew it bothered her. But there was nothing more she could do. She had offered her hand in friendship, and he blatantly had refused. She angrily dug into her messenger bag for papers to grade.

…

Snape stood beside the door for five whole minutes, regretting this new turn of events. _Why did I reject her? Merlin knows I haven't been friends with a woman in…well, years._ He sighed and walked back to his desk. It was true that he preferred to work alone, but it wouldn't have been so bad to work alongside Hermione. She was, after all, a bright girl. And attractive. He sighed again as he thought of the hurt look on her face just seconds before he closed the door on her.

_Oh well,_ he told himself_. I've got work to do._

…

Hermione refused to turn on the mp3. "I don't want to hear my emotions in song-form right now," she reasoned. She simply continued to grade papers for two hours, perhaps making more red marks than she usually would have otherwise.

A knock on the door made her jump, but excited nonetheless. "Come in," she called in a singsong voice.

In walked Snape, looking as irritated as usual. Behind him stood an arrogant looking teenage boy. "I caught this student trying to steal out of my storage closet."

Hermione waited for further explanation.

"He's a Gryffindor," he said impatiently. _Why else would I have brought him here?_

"Okay. Thanks," she replied coldly. Maybe it was her imagination, but he seemed to linger a bit longer to see if she would say anything else. Or maybe it was to see how she was going to handle the situation. She wasn't sure which.

Putting on her sternest face, she asked the boy, "What is your name and year?"

"Ray Thompson. Year six," he replied lazily. He was muscular and had dark brown hair. Somehow he reminded her of Ron.

"Alright, Ray. Care to explain yourself?"

"Why should I? Snape's an old git that hates Gryffindors. He accused me without any proof."

She didn't even bother defending the Potions Master. "Interesting. So you were not, in fact, stealing out of his reserves?"

"Oh yeah, I was."

"You…were? As in, you're admitting to the crime?"

"Of course. I just wanted to put in my two-cents about Snape before getting expelled." He spoke in such a nonchalant way that Hermione wanted to slap him. What kind of student could care less about being expelled?! She had to admit, Gryffindor students were becoming dumber and more reckless each year.

"I see. I am curious to know what you stole."

The boy was taken aback. "This is why I like you, Miss Granger. You're the coolest professor here."

"Flattery won't get you far, Mr. Thompson. What did you steal?"

The smile remained on his face. "Ingredients for Polyjuice potion."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "For what use?"

"To morph into a girl."

"And?"

"And see what she looked like naked. Probably touch myself a little, too."

Her jaw fell open. "Mr. Thompson! How outrageous!" His words mortified her. She had never thought about using Polyjuice for something so…vulgar. Plus, he was essentially talking to his professor about masturbating. The thought nearly made her gag.

"That's enough, Mr. Thompson. I don't feel that your actions require expulsion. However, I'm assigning you to a month's worth of detentions with Professor Snape."

He fell out of his chair. "Snape?! But I wanted detention with _you_!"

She smiled. "You're lucky I'm letting you off so easy. I'll talk to him and see what time fits his schedule best. Have a nice day."

The boy walked out grumbling, and Hermione waited until he was gone to collapse in laughter. "That…was…hilarious!"

Snape stood outside her doorway, observing. Miss Granger was on the floor in a fit of giggles and he wanted to know why.

"Professor Granger?" He asked slowly. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Professor Snape! You'll never believe what this student just told me." She stood up to meet his eyes. They were deep and black with no trace of humor whatsoever. "On second thought, never mind…"

"Tell me." It wasn't a request; it was a demand. Hermione gulped.

"Um, well, it turns out he did actually steal from you."

Snape looked livid. "And…? What, I dare ask, is so hysterical about that?"

"He stole it so he could transform into a girl. So he could see her naked and do…other things." She started laughing again. _I'm actually talking to Snape about masturbation. Can this get any better?_

"Other things?"

_Here goes nothing._ "Pleasure himself, sir."

She could have sworn she saw a smile creep upon his face. He was definitely amused.

"I assigned him to a month's worth of detentions with you. Is that okay? What time should he come in?"

"I will let him know all the details," he said simply, trying to keep a straight face.

Snape turned on his heel and made his way to the door. "Oh, and Miss Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Is this yours?" He held out her purple hairbrush.

_Well, this is creepy_. "Yes…why do you have that?"

He smiled. "I found it in my closet. It appears that Mr. Thompson was attempting to morph into…none other than…yourself." He left without another word.

Hermione's jaw dropped. _You have got to be kidding me._

…

The next morning, Hermione sat at the High Table next to Severus. Hagrid had become accustomed to sitting next to the Headmistress, forcing Hermione to eat just a few feet away from the menacing Potions Professor.

She wanted to talk to him desperately but held her tongue. _He hates me_, she reminded herself. The clattering noise of silverware against ceramic made her look up.

"So, Miss Granger. Do you wish to pursue further punishment for Mr. Thompson upon hearing the remaining details last night?"

She was so surprised that for a moment, she simply gaped at him. "Oh. Umm…I suppose not. Does it really matter who he was trying to morph into? I think it's the principle of the matter that we should focus on."

"Really?" Snape sounded truly surprised. "You're okay with some dirty teenager thinking of you like that?" The words came out before he could even stop them. _This is going to be an interesting conversation._

Was it Hermione's imagination, or did Snape sound somewhat jealous? _No, that's ridiculous._

"I can't control what other people think, Professor Snape. It's disgusting, but also a bit flattering to know that _others_ think I'm attractive, you know?"

_No, I don't know._ "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know. To _some_ people I'm just an insufferable know-it-all with big teeth and bushy hair." _Oops. I didn't mean to go that far. _She blushed profusely.

Snape was stunned. She certainly had nerve, there was no doubt about it. _But so do I_. "I suppose that's true."

"Excuse me, Severus Snape?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"You have NO idea how to talk to a woman!"

"A woman? You're barely in your twenties."

"I. Am. A. Woman!"

"Whatever you say, Miss Granger."

"My name is Hermione!" she screamed, throwing her napkin down on her plate. "It's no wonder everyone avoids you! You're…you're such a jerk!" She stormed out of the Great Hall, avoiding incredulous stares from professors and students alike.

…

Hermione skipped lunch, not wanting to see Snape or have a talk with the Headmistress about professionalism. All she wanted to do was make lesson plans and listen to her mp3.

She wondered briefly if Daniel saw the whole scene unfold this morning. _Probably. Half the school heard your little outburst. _

Against her best judgment, Hermione turned on the music player.

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?  
_

"Well, this is a bit extreme."

_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_

_What if I wanted to fight_  
_Beg for the rest of my life_  
_What would you do?_  
_You say you wanted more_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_I'm not running from you._

_Come break me down_  
_Bury me, bury me_  
_I am finished with you_  
_Look in my eyes_  
_You're killing me, killing me_  
_All I wanted was you…_

Hermione continued working. _Is this really what I think of Snape? I don't want him though, do I? That's crazy._

She glanced up at the clock. Dinner was in fifteen minutes, and she was dreading it. _Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe I can just eat as quickly as humanly possible and leave. _

She pulled on her robes and snatched the mp3. "I'm not running from you, Severus Snape."

…

She had been absent from lunch. She never missed meals. _Why am I worried?_ _This is ridiculous._

Snape looked up from the table and saw Hermione strutting up the Great Hall, her outlandish poise giving her away. _She's nervous._

The professors got quiet as Hermione sat down. She offered no explanation and began eating straightaway.

"Professor Granger, do you happen to have that small musical device with you today?" Professor McGonagall asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh, yes." She carelessly threw it in the middle of the table. She felt Severus' eyes on her. Oh, why couldn't Hagrid have taken the hint and let her have her old seat back?!

Someone flipped the mp3 on. "So that's how it works! An on and off switch. Genius!" said Professor Sprout in awe.

Hermione and Severus rolled their eyes simultaneously without knowing it.

Severus was trying to get her attention without acting desperate. _Look at me already, Granger._

_Keep drinking coffee  
Stare me down across the table,  
While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able,_  
_But I just keep quiet,_  
_And count the cars that pass by_

Severus couldn't help but scoff. "Muggle cars? How cute."

Hermione whipped her head around and glared. _Finally, I've got your attention, _he mused.

_You've got opinions, man,  
We're all entitled to them,  
But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time,_  
_And try to not waste any more of mine,_  
_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you, babe,_  
_But I'm not drowning._  
_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree?_  
_You are not me,_  
_Who made you king of anything?_  
_Don't you dare tell me who to be,_  
_Who died and made you king of anything?_

Severus' smile faded_. This is her song. Oh._

"How amusing," he drawled, Hermione's eyes still full of rage.

"Amusing. Ha. What's amusing is your complete lack of emotion. You haven't had a song play yet, have you?"

His back stiffened. "I do not wear my heart on my sleeve, Miss Granger. The mind is not a book, to be opened at will and examined at leisure."

She muttered something that sounded like "emotional range of a teaspoon."

_Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me.  
Who made you king of anything?  
Don't you dare tell me who to be.  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, babe._

"I believe I'm finished here. Excuse me, professors."

"Leaving already? You simply cannot accept losing an argument, can you?"

"I haven't lost anything!" she exclaimed, standing over him and leaning in. "I am just tired of being treated like a dog by you. You have absolutely no right to talk to me the way you do."

"I know. Who made me king of anything?" He laughed. Severus Snape was actually laughing. Hermione would have thought it rather endearing if his amusement wasn't directed at her."Have you forgotten, dear Hermione, what you said to me this morning? That I 'have NO idea how to talk to women?' That was a bit insulting."

"You deserved it," she said in a small voice.

"Perhaps I did. I do not think you're unattractive, Hermione." He mentally slapped himself_. Why, oh why did I just say that?_

He called her Hermione. And he was being…nice? _This is weird._

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're still a know-it-all, however."

"Ugh!" she grunted in frustration. "Why must you ruin something nice with an insult!"

The other professors were highly amused at the two's odd relationship. Everyone was so distracted that they didn't hear the new song playing in the background.

_Well we all need time  
To let our memories go,  
You've struggled with your past  
And dreams the that haunt your soul.  
You were just a child  
A foolish game was played_

_While the others laughed, it hurt so bad, it caused you so much pain  
But now you have grown and you're ready for the world_

_Cause you're beautiful now_  
_Yeah you're more than words can say_  
_You're so beautiful now_  
_You're so far from yesterday_  
_So beautiful, oh yes you are_

Snape hoped against hope that no one would pick up on the song. If they did, they would probably just think it was Filch being lovey-dovey again. He willed the music to stop, to no avail. _How many blithering times does this song say 'beautiful?'_

Hermione paused her pouting for a moment and listened. _Could this be…?_ She looked at Snape, his face a dead giveaway. A smirk spread across her face.

_Oh, great_, he thought.

"So, Severus Snape. You think I'm beautiful, do you?"

"This isn't my song!"

"Well, it surely isn't mine," said Professor McGonagall.

"Mine neither."

"Nope."

Severus closed his eyes. This was highly embarrassing.

Hermione then did the last thing he expected. She leaned in close to his face – Merlin, so close to his lips – and whispered, "I find you attractive as well."

Then, in an instant, she was walking gracefully out of the room. Severus tried to calm his heart, as well as the growing problem in his pants. _Did that really just happen?_

…

"Did I really just say that?" Hermione wondered aloud as she strode down the hallway. "But he said I was attractive, too! This is so very odd."

She walked into her bedroom and prepared a cup of tea. Sitting on her fluffy white bed, she wondered what would be next for her and the Potions Professor.

"Do I like him? Does he fancy me? Oh, this is all too confusing."

It was certainly an odd situation. One minute she couldn't stand him and they were arguing about the most asinine of things; the next, she was dreaming about his dark, intense eyes and what lie beneath his heavy robes. Hmm…naked Snape. The thought was both highly embarrassing and highly arousing.

As Hermione sipped her tea, she caught a glimpse of the mp3 player sitting on her nightstand. She flipped it on.

_Well I tried  
But I won't give in  
That's alright  
'Cause I'm going to win  
Now I know  
I've got to let you go  
Now I see  
You were never meant for me_

_Looking for your hot stuff_  
_Baby, I need it_  
_Looking for your hot stuff_  
_Baby, tonight_  
_I want your hot stuff_  
_I got to feel it_  
_Got to have your hot stuff_  
_Got to have your love tonight_

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat and shut off the music immediately.

…

Severus excused himself from dinner early that night, fighting the urge to knock on Hermione's door as he passed by. _Merlin, what is happening to me?_ It was completely unlike him to seek anyone's company at night. But Hermione…Hermione was different. It was as if she went from being a childish know-it-all to a scorching hot woman in two seconds flat, and all because of one sentence she muttered at dinner.

He had never thought of her in this way before. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him. After all, Severus Snape was not one to usually allow his emotions to guide his decisions.

"I will not go see her tonight," he remarked to himself, reluctantly keeping his promise.

…

**A/N: They are finally beginning to warm up to one another! Yay! :D The songs in this chapter are: The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars, King of Anything by Sara Bareilles, Beautiful by Stereo Fuse, and Hot Stuff by PCD. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience! I have had a LONG few days and I wanted to update sooner, so I apologize for being so slow! Anyway, enough excuses, here is chapter three! I'm already in the process of writing chapter four, so hopefully it will be up sooner than a week from now (but don't quote me on that!) **

Hermione was exhausted after a long week of teaching. Honestly, she felt that she needed to take some time off for herself. It seemed as if she was constantly working on creating a lesson plan or grading papers. _Good thing the students have been behaving this year. Well, except the Troublesome Three, but they're gone now,_ she thought with a smirk.

Hermione had managed to drive Severus out of her mind for several days, only engaging in small talk with him at mealtimes. It was almost as if their little exchange the other night hadn't even happened. Tonight, however, Hermione was determined to change that. She was up to date for the next two weeks on lessons, and she would fully take advantage of her free time – even if it meant being rejected by her ex-professor.

It was finally Saturday, and Hermione relished in the thought that she had all day to sit in bed and contemplate her next course of action. "I could just blatantly ask him how he feels about me, but he would never tell me truthfully."

She turned a quill over in her hand. "Or, I could try to chat with him about ordinary things again and look for subtleties in his reactions. I could even throw some innuendos in there. Yes, that's brilliant." She scribbled the idea down on parchment.

A moment later, she crumbled up the paper and threw it in the wastebasket. "This is ridiculous! Why am I putting so much thought into it?! I'll just go over to his room now and talk with him."

She stood up and faced the mirror. _You're a Gryffindor. You can do this._

…

A knock on the door made Severus' heart jump. He knew it was her; after all, who else would be seeking his company at this time in the morning? He hastily made up his bed, threw on his overcoat as an afterthought and walked to the door. "Come in," he said a little shakily.

"Hello."

"Hello, Hermione. Can I help you?" _Don't sound so irritable_, he reminded himself.

"I just wanted to talk. If you aren't up for it right now, though…"

"No! Stay."

She sensed the urgency in his voice and smiled. "Thank you."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Hermione took her seat across from Severus' desk. "So…what are you up to?"

"Just grading exams. Listen to this: 'A bezoar is an exotic bird whose feathers are used in love potions.'"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione laughed. "I wish I could come across absurd answers like that. Most of the time, my students simply leave the question blank."

Severus tried to think of something clever to say and failed miserably. The two were quiet for a few moments before Hermione spoke again.

"Um…Severus? Do you like my company? I mean…am I intruding?"

Oh, how he wanted to just say yes and get her out of his life. She was complicating things far more than he had ever anticipated. With his confusing feelings towards her growing, it would be so simple to just ignore his emotions and turn her away for good. He couldn't bring himself to do it, though.

"Not at all. I quite like having you around, Hermione, although we tend to fight more than anything."

She breathed a sigh of relief. He was looking at her thoughtfully, which made her believe every word he said.

"I suppose so. If you would just stop treating me like a child, we wouldn't have nearly as many arguments."

He tensed. "It is very difficult for me to see you as an equal and not a student. You must forgive me."

There it was again: the apology. A triumphant feeling filled Hermione to the core.

"Thank you. I do forgive you."

"Now, if you would stop challenging everything I said, everything would go much more smoothly as well. Do you agree?"

Hermione glared. _He does have a point_, her subconscious reminded her. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

He continued to make marks on the exams in front of him. Hermione looked on, wondering what he was thinking about. _He is so intense. So focused. So dynamic._

She began to daydream about his captivating eyes, his innermost thoughts, his body…

Meanwhile, Snape drifted off into the deep recesses of his mind, only vaguely aware of the young witch's presence in front of him. He wondered what she was really like when no one else was around. What habits did she have that no one else knew about? Was she always so uptight and defensive, or did she have a soft, quiet side? And above all, what went through that big and beautiful head of hers?

He glanced up to find her gaze locked on him. Without meaning to, or knowing what he was doing in the slightest, he delved straight into her mind.

Severus saw briefly what she was thinking about, as well as the emotions that flooded her brain, before she forcefully shoved him out of her mind.

He reeled back. It was him. She was thinking about him, and she felt confused about her emotions, just as he did. He had caught glimpses of her inner dialogue, sentences like "His eyes are so dark and captivating. What are his deepest wishes and desires?" turning over again and again in her head.

The fact that she was wondering about him almost the exact same way he was about her scared Severus. This meant that he had to come to terms about their complicated relationship. Reality dawned on him – _I have no idea what to do about this woman._

Hermione appeared to be oblivious to the fact that he had just penetrated her mind. "Is something wrong, Severus?"

"I'm obviously very busy, Hermione, and I apologize for that. I hope to talk more tomorrow," he said distantly. She took this as her cue to leave.

"A-Alright. Goodbye."

…

Hermione took her seat at dinner next to Severus, smiling at his under her lashes. _I do hope I'm not making a fool of myself._

The mp3 played quietly in the background.

_Love is crazy, pretty baby_

_Take it real slow, my feelings show_

_All you have to do is never ever let it go_

_My feelings show, and I want you to know_

Hermione wasn't quite sure who the song belonged to. By the way Pince and Filch were goggling at one another, anyone could have guessed it was one of theirs.

_I'm sorry it's taking me so long _

_To find out what I'm feeling_

_I wonder if it will come to me_

_Maybe not, maybe not…_

Hermione felt that the song represented her own feelings too. _I wonder when Severus will have a song play again. I hope it's about me…_

At that moment, Professor McGonagall stood up abruptly to make an announcement.

"Students! May I please have your attention!"

The noise in the room died down immediately. "As many of you may know already, this year we will be participating in the Triwizard Tournament hosted by Durmstrang. Anyone who wishes to be a Triwizard Champion must put their name in the Goblet of Fire by December tenth."

As the headmistress went on to explain the tournament further, Hermione tuned her out, her thoughts focused on the intimidating man sitting beside her. She was almost certain that he had used Occlumency earlier that day. The thought was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Snape kept glancing up at Hermione, who appeared to be in somewhat of a daze. He held himself back from entering her mind. What was it about her that made it easier to slip into her head? Just looking into her eyes was enough to give him a glimpse of her inner thoughts and feelings. Right now, the distant look on her face made him long to converse with her and make her smile.

She turned around. The look on Snape's face told her all she needed to know.

"…As is custom, the Yule Ball will be held on December 15, the last day of term."

The Headmistress finally sat back down. "The Yule Ball?" Hermione wondered aloud. "I remember that night well…"

Snape's hands clenched.

"Ah, I remember as well! Didn't you go with the world-renowned Seeker, Viktor Krum?" Professor Flitwick asked excitedly.

"I did. It was so much fun. Say, Professor, can us professors go to the Ball, too?"

"Of course! We'll need plenty of chaperones to make sure students are on their best behavior. Have you _seen_ the way kids dance nowadays?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, yes, I believe it is called 'grinding,' professor," Professor Flitwick chimed in.

Hermione looked at Snape. _Please ask me. Please ask me._

Why was she looking at him expectantly? Was he supposed to ask her to the Ball? Was that too cliché? _Oh, what the hell._ He gazed deeply into her eyes and found the answers to his questions there.

Yes, she wanted him to ask her. She felt quite strongly about it, too.

"Did you just use Occlumency on me?"

"Yes." _Better to be honest. _"And I want to take you to the Yule Ball."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "You're being serious?"

"Yes."

"If this turns out to be some sort of joke…"

"Do I often 'joke,' Hermione?"

"Well, no."

"Alright then." He took a sip of his pumpkin juice, as if he hadn't just completely shook up Hermione's world.

"Why?" she blurted out.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go with me?"

He contemplated his response. "Because," he replied slowly, "I enjoy your company, as I have told you before."

Her breath caught in her throat. "O-okay, um, thanks."

He smiled. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss him. Or, at the very least, grab his hand under the table. She settled for the latter.

He sputtered his drink when he felt her hand on his beneath the table. Surprised, he glanced up at Hermione, who was smiling in such a sweet and innocent way that took his breath away.

He continued to smile for the rest of the night.

…

"Did you see how they were looking at one another at dinner? How adorable!" gushed Professor Sprout. She and the other female professors were making their way down the corridor adjacent to the Great Hall, lost in conversation about new love blossoming at Hogwarts.

"First Irma and Argus, and now Severus and Hermione!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "It must be the holidays. Everyone is cozier around this time of year." Madam Pince blushed profusely.

Hermione stood inside her empty classroom setting up a radio system for tomorrow's class. When she heard her name being mentioned down the hall, she muttered an incantation to amplify the noise.

"…He actually asked her to the ball?! How do you know?"

"Well, wasn't it obvious? I'll make bets with you ladies that Severus and Hermione will be at the Yule Ball together come Friday night," challenged the Headmistress.

"Deal."

"Now, if only Filius would ask me…" Professor Sprout said dreamily.

"So, they're betting on us, huh?" Hermione laughed to herself. She had never thought anyone would imagine Severus and herself together, not even her. The mere thought of him made her sigh happily. Sure, he was rough on the outside, but perhaps this was a defense mechanism. She knew that he had a beautiful heart underneath it all. "And I'll be one of the only ones to see it," she said, filled with hope.

Sitting down at her desk with a cup of tea, Hermione decided to write to her good friends, Harry and Ron. The two men lived very busy lives as Aurors, so she didn't get to spend much time with them. _I wonder if they'll understand my current predicament. Only one way to find out, I suppose._

She opened the desk drawer and shuffled around for parchment and a quill.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_I hope all is well with you two! I've had a decent fall term so far here at Hogwarts. The students are hardly giving me any trouble at all, which is quite refreshing. The Yule Ball is coming up soon, and I hope to see you both there! I know Professor McGonagall will all but beg you to come. _

_I know Ginny is excelling at Quidditch, but how is the Auror business, Harry? I often wonder about how much danger you and Ronald are put in every day. I worry about you two as if we were all still reckless kids. Please tell your family "hi" for me, although I am about to write to Ron as well. Do be careful fighting bad wizards, and I hope to see you all soon!_

_P.S. I have a new romantic interest that I long to tell you about, but fear that you may faint when you hear who it is. Come to the ball and I will disclose all details then, and only then!_

_With love, _

_Hermione_

She formed a similar letter and addressed it to Ron.

…

Severus paced back and forth in his study. "What a foolish thing to do! Why did I ask her? Why?"

A stack of ungraded papers were skewed atop his desk. His bed needed a good making up badly, and there were clothes covering his floor. "I need to get ahold of myself."

His life was certainly taking a turn – for the better or worse, he wasn't sure. On the one hand, Hermione was half his age, beautiful, brave, and intelligent. On the other…well, he couldn't possibly give her everything she wanted in a man, could he?

Severus stopped himself from running into the bed post. A distant musical sound made him whip around and face the door. "It's just her stupid Muggle music player," he reminded himself.

_Hello, tell me you know, yeah you've figured me out_

_Something gave it away_

_It would be such a beautiful moment to see the look on your face,_

_To know that I know that you know now_

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking,_

_You know nothing…_

"Is this mine?" he wondered aloud.

Meanwhile, Hermione sat on the floor holding the mp3 up to her door. _If he is close enough, I can hear his emotions through this! Serves him right for using Occlumency on me!_ She thought with a giggle.

After deadpanning and settling her mind to a blank state, she had held the device up and got an immediate response.

_Well all I really want to do is love you,_

_A kind much closer than friends use_

_But I still can't say it after all we've been through_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_As the feeling inside keeps building_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me, if it kills me_

"How sweet!" Hermione gushed. She was beginning to feel less and less unsure of Severus' feelings towards her. "He must really like me."

Ten feet away with his ear against the door, Severus shouted several obscenities before walking to the very back room in his quarters. The song cut out abruptly.

…

A school barn owl tapped on Hermione's window at three in the morning. She opened the window hastily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

The letter from Harry and Ginny was short:

_Hermione,_

_Of course we'll be there for the ball! We can't wait to hear all about this new love interest of yours. Talk to you soon!_

_XOXO _

_Harry and Ginny Potter_

Hermione smiled. As the opened the letter from Ron, however, her smile quickly faded.

_Hermione,_

_I wish I could make it to the ball, but I don't have a date. I was going to ask you, but seeing that you have a "love interest" now, I won't bother. Hope you all have a ruddy good time. _

_Ron_

"Ugh!" she crumpled the parchment and threw it in the corner. "How utterly absurd and childish!"

Hermione decided against going back to sleep. She couldn't believe that her best friend, whom she hadn't seen in ages, was acting like such a baby. _If only he knew who I was going with, he'd probably faint._

Oh well. Perhaps it was better for him not to show up after all. This was going to be a special night for Hermione, and no one was going to ruin it.

…

"Have you started settin' up fer it yet?" Hagrid asked Professors McGonagall and Granger. The three were sitting inside Hagrid's hut the following evening, having been invited to tea with him. The other professors were invited as well, but most were busy with end-of-term preparations. Minerva and Hermione were the most organized at Hogwarts. "I finished my lesson plans for the rest of the term, and then some!" Hermione announced proudly.

While the three teachers were catching up and relaxing, Severus decided to take a stroll around the lake. He would stop by Hagrid's on the way back to Hogwarts, but he needed some time alone to think first.

He walked around the parameter of the lake, kicking rocks into the water. This place held such terrible memories, and yet, it was the only serene place to go when he wanted to get away from the noise and bustle of students. Irony at its finest.

He thought about Hermione, of course. He also thought of Lily Potter and her untimely death. He thought of his unfair upbringing, and of his miraculous escape from death.

After about twenty minutes, Severus made his way toward Hagrid's hut. It was welcoming and familiar, but Severus didn't want to linger here too long. He walked toward the giant door and heard distant voices coming from inside.

"Excellent, dear! How is everything else coming along?"

"Everything…else?" Hermione grew nervous. "Everything is fine."

"Are you thinking of going to the ball?"

Hermione cut her eyes. Having heard McGonagall and the other female professors talking in the hallway the other day, Hermione knew exactly what the Headmistress was up to. She decided to have a bit of fun with it.

"Not really. I might be going out of town, actually."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall was stunned. Hermione bit her lip to stop from smiling. "But I was sure you were going with Severus."

Hermione laughed in response. "Severus? Why on Earth would I go with him?"

Severus' hand was paused mid-air where he had been about to knock. Was she serious? He heard malice in her voice and wondered if it was directed at him. Perhaps she didn't want to go to the ball with him. Perhaps she had been lying and toying with his emotions all this time.

He dropped his hand, turned around and began walking back to Hogwarts.

…

**A/N: They are both SO stubborn, are they not?! Anyway, the songs in order are Feelings Show by Colbie Calliat and If it Kills Me by Jason Mraz. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Professor McGonagall finished up at Hagrid's around ten o'clock that night. "Come over anytime!" he shouted over the artic winds that had begun to blow late that evening. The ground was blanketed with fresh snow. Hermione buried her hands deep inside her overcoat.

"Christmastime is upon us, indeed!" the Headmistress shouted over the wind.

Hermione tried to smile, but her face remained frozen in place by the cold.

Once they were finally back inside, Hermione practically ran to her room in order to unfreeze her limbs. "Goodnight, professor!" she shouted down the hall. Less than a second later, Severus Snape's door swung open.

There the Potions Master stood, in his usual daunting robes, soaking wet, with malice in his eyes. "Um, Severus?" Hermione offered. He remained silent.

He didn't know what the hell he was doing. It was completely unlike him to confront someone over something so petty as an overheard conversation; but this was personal. This was Hermione playing with his feelings. He wanted to tell her to leave him alone for good. Plus, the firewhisky added a certain brazenness to his actions.

"What's wrong?" She was alarmed. Snape looked dreadful – well, more dreadful than usual. Had he gotten sick from going outside? His robes were certainly soaked and freezing, that much she could tell. But if he had gone out, why hadn't he been at Hagrid's?

And then suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, he was kissing her. Hungrily, desperately. Hermione gasped in his mouth, enjoying every moment of this – whatever _this _was. His cold, damp robes rubbed against Hermione's skin, causing her to pull away. "Take those things off," she demanded.

They fell ungracefully into Hermione's room after Snape used magic to strip himself. Hermione was momentarily grateful that the freezing fabric was gone, but then realized that Severus Snape was half-naked in her room, wearing only a black t-shirt and boxers. _How did this even happen?_ She wondered vaguely.

They were kissing again, leaning against her wooden bedframe. There was a certain urgency to everything Severus was doing – his hands clamoring over her body wildly, his tongue dancing with hers heatedly. In the back of her mind, Hermione knew with certainty that he had been drinking and that something had upset him deeply, and she needed to figure it out. After he threw her on the white, fluffy bed, Hermione gently pushed him away. Her robes were falling off her shoulders and her skirt was completely out of place. She blushed profusely.

"Severus. Please," she said, realizing her mistake the moment the words left her mouth. _It sounds like I am begging for him, _she thought._ That isn't too far from the truth, but right now is neither the time nor the place. _

"Please what?" he asked huskily.

"Please stop. We need to talk about this first."

He pulled back abruptly as if coming to his senses for the first time thus far. "I'm sorry, Hermione." _How could I have been so stupid?_ He thought. _She doesn't want you. She never wanted you._

"Severus, what's wrong?" Hermione had been observing the pained expression he wore. "Please tell me. Please."

"You have been toying with my emotions for your own entertainment, and I wish to put that to an end. Tell me how you really feel." _Yes, this was definitely the firewhisky talking._

Hermione was shocked that Severus was being so direct with her. She recovered momentarily and sighed deeply before beginning. "I like you a lot, Severus. I enjoy fighting with you and flirting with you. Am I the reason you're upset?"

"Yes," he drawled.

"But why? We're going to the ball together, remember? I've been thinking about it nonstop!"

"Liar." Severus stood and walked to the other end of her bedroom. "I don't ever wish to speak to you again."

The door slammed shut behind him, leaving Hermione in a state of complete and utter confusion. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her red cheeks. "Why doesn't he want me anymore? Oh, what could I possibly have done?!" She grabbed a pillow off her bed and squeezed it tight. The pain came in waves – it was unbearable.

After a good twenty minutes of crying, Hermione lifted herself up and wiped her face. "Time to resolve this. I'm not going to mope about all day because of a simple misunderstanding." At least, that's what she hoped it was. She grabbed the quill and parchment that remained on her bedside table and began to think, compartmentalizing the pain. _Focus._

She scribbled down the following:

He thinks you don't want him. Why?!

You haven't been direct enough with your feelings.

You pushed him away when he was drunk and on top of you. Which was obviously the natural thing to do.

Oh. _Oh_. Wait a minute.

HE OVERHEARD YOU AT HAGRID's!

She dropped the quill and paper abruptly and ran across the hall to Severus' room. It was locked, of course, and she all but broke down the door trying to get in.

"SEVERUS! No, you don't understand! I was messing with McGonagall! She made a bet with the other professors, and I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of betting on us, and oh, please listen to me!"

But there was no response. Hermione continued to pound on the door, convinced that she would eventually dent the wood in if she didn't give it a rest. The tears were freshly falling once again.

"Please," she cried weakly. So this was it. There was no more hope for gaining his trust or building a relationship. Severus Snape was gone as quickly as he had come into her life.

_No. I won't give up_. Hermione turned on her heel and marched straight down to Professor McGonagall's office.

…

"Hermione? Good to see you again," the professor said inquisitively. It was, after all, nearly eleven o'clock, and the two had gotten home from Hagrid's less than an hour ago. Not to mention that Hermione's eyes were red and swollen, and she was wearing her dingiest Muggle set of sweats.

"Please, professor, I need your help."

The Headmistress waved her hand and Hermione stepped into the room. Hermione had only been in here twice before. It was much larger than her own and the furniture was all mahogany. Very sophisticated.

"What do you need my help with, dear?" the older professor asked as the two sat down on her living area couch.

"I heard you talking with some other professors earlier this week about how you were betting on Severus taking me to the ball," she began hastily. _No time for good manners._ "So, being the proud witch that I am, I refused to give you the satisfaction of betting on the two of us like we were circus animals." Hermione's anger was beginning to shine through. "When we were all in Hagrid's hut earlier, I pretended like there was no way I would go to the ball with Severus, which was a complete lie. And I think he overheard, and now he wants nothing to do with me…" She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, dear…" Minerva put her arm around Hermione. "I'm terribly sorry, Hermione. The other professors and I meant no harm, I can assure you of that. I'll make this right, don't you worry."

Hermione simply nodded her head and stood from the couch.

"Tomorrow at breakfast," the Headmistress promised.

"Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you."

…

Severus had passed out in his office chair nearly half an hour ago. He awoke abruptly to the pungent smell of alcohol mixed with sour clothes.

Only one coherent thought passed through his mind: Hermione.

What had he done to her? He had been a blithering idiot, that was for sure. What possessed him to drink in the first place? _Oh, right_, he thought, bitterly remembering the incident at Hagrid's house. All had gone according to plan – the confrontation, that is – until he practically pounced on her in his blind lust. _What the hell is wrong with me!?_

He was sure that she would never forgive him again. He wouldn't even forgive himself. Closing his eyes, Severus downed the last of the bottle of firewhisky, slipping into a dreamless sleep once more.

…

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She rolled over in bed more times than she could count, and ended up being so distracted by the snowfall outside her bedroom window that she resolved to stay awake.

For some reason, Hermione was itching to get her Muggle music player back out from the dresser drawer. It had been a little while since she had last listened to it, and if she was perfectly honest with herself, she actually wanted to hear her jumbled emotions right now. _It might help me figure some things out,_ she thought.

After flipping on the tiny device, a slow song began to fill the room.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
_

"A duo," whispered Hermione dreamily.

Severus awoke in his chair for the second time that night. He heard the music player blaring in her room. Irritated, he stood and was about to mutter "muffilato" when he heard the lyrics.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
_

Severus stepped into the hallway silently, facing Hermione's closed door.

_  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now  
I just need you now.  
Oh, baby, I need you now. _

The two unknowingly closed their eyes and sighed at the same time. Then, as if defeated, they crawled into their respective beds and fell fast asleep, images of one another filling their every unconscious thought.

…

Hermione awoke the next morning with her eyes burning. "Oh, bother. That's what I get for blubbing all night."

Remembering that she would get to see Severus at breakfast, Hermione quickly showered and dressed in her finest dark blue robes. Tying her curly hair back in a low ponytail, she smiled in the mirror, satisfied. _McGonagall had better keep her promise today._

Hermione strode down the hall, the crisp air surrounding the bare skin of her legs. She greeted several Gryffindor students along the way to the Great Hall. _Odd for them to be up at such an early hour_, she thought, until she realized it was the last day to enter names into the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament.

She rounded the corner and stopped when she heard her name. "I swear I heard them fucking the other night!"

"No way! Not Professor Granger!" She heard a second boy whine.

"Not like you had a chance with her anyway, Blake. She's, like, twenty-five."

"Ahem!" Hermione cleared her throat. Three boys immediately jumped to their feet, knocking a few books over in the process.

"Professor Granger!"

"Detention, Mr. Blake, for spreading false rumors about professors!"

"Is that even a rule?"

"Yes. Besides, you were blatantly cursing, which is also an offense. Detention with me tomorrow night."

The boy groaned and walked off. Hermione shook her head violently and made her way into the dining hall.

…

"Hermione! Good to see you!" the Headmistress shouted with fake enthusiasm. _Great, she's going to ruin everything._

Hermione was at least relieved to see Severus seated at the High Table. She was almost certain he was going to be a no-show this morning due to the events that took place last night.

As she took her usual seat next to him, he scoffed. _No matter. He'll know the truth in no time. _

Hermione threw her mp3 on the table, as was tradition at this point in the semester. The Headmistress wasted no time in explaining herself. "I have already told Severus briefly about the misunderstanding. He refuses to believe me, though."

"We are so very sorry for being nosy, you two. Severus, please make up with Hermione!" Professor Sprout shouted across the table. Severus rolled his eyes. _Does she not realize that she is being nosy at this very moment?_

After the table split off into various conversations once more, Hermione turned to Severus with her heart in her throat. "Severus, I swear, I can explain. Please listen to me."

_All our secrets they are tailored trouble  
Draped loose now around your hips  
Your spotless instincts are valid  
We coexist  
Got 26 days to work with  
We got 26 days to work with  
We'll see what all gets done_

_I'm an addict for dramatics  
I confuse the two for love  
"You can tell me that you don't beg..."_

_Liar (liar)  
If we're keeping score  
We're all choir boys at best  
(Intrusive and arrogant)_

The Potions Professor smiled smugly, hiding the ache that resided in his heart.

"Come on, Severus! Just listen to what I have to say, and then you'll never have to speak to me again!"

"Is that a promise?"

Hermione's eyes began to water. _Oh no, I didn't mean to make her cry._

She watched as his facial expression softened tremendously. The song playing in the background changed immediately.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... she said_

_You don't know me, you don't even care, oh yeah,  
She said you don't know me, and you don't wear my chains_

"Hermione. Look at me."

She lifted her eyes up to his. Yes, she had been crying all night, indeed. Severus mentally slapped himself for causing this beautiful woman so much distress.

"I'm sorry. I will listen to what you have to say."

Hermione repeated the story for the second time in less than twelve hours, adding in details about McGonagall's bet that the Headmistress had left out when she told Snape earlier.

"I see. You were simply trying to keep the meddlers from meddling." Now he felt even stupider than before. _She does want you, you dimwit._

"Exactly."

"But should I take this to mean that you are…say, ashamed of our complicated relationship?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Not at all! I really like you, Severus. Truly."

Severus didn't need to use Occlumency to see that she was telling the truth. If only she knew what emotions she was stirring up deep within his soul. Merlin, he wanted her so badly. His strong desire fueled by firewhisky from the night before still hadn't gone away. Could she see it in his eyes?

The mood at the table had changed dramatically in a matter of seconds.

Hermione giggled. _I love that thoughtful expression of his. It makes me wonder what he is thinking about…_

She traveled into her own daydream world, thinking of how Severus' half-naked body looked the night before. Yes, he was soaking wet and drunk, but his unhindered passion and boldness had made her ache for him. Did he still want her like that, or was it a spur of the moment decision? Knowing Severus, he probably felt guilty for it. At that moment, she almost wished he would use Occlumency on her so he would know how badly she wanted him.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you goin' do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing  
_

_Oh God_, Hermione thought. _Oh no._

The professors stopped ceased their conversations at once. Professor McGonagall simply stared at Hermione with wide eyes.

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna  
What I want to do is spring this on you  
Back up all of the things that I told you_

_You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

The Headmistress switched the mp3 off, earning a hall full of whines and protests. "That was, like, the first good song that's played all month!" a Slytherin girl cried.

Hermione buried her face in her hands. _Oh God. Avada Kedavra me now._

The Headmistress tried, and failed miserably, to stifle her giggle. Before long, the entire table was shaking with laughter.

"What's got them all stirred up?" Severus heard one of the students say. _If only they knew. _Severus had to admit that the filthy song that just played, courtesy of the humiliated witch next to him, was highly arousing. Sighing, he realized she was still embarrassed and refused to make eye contact with him or the rest of the table.

"Alright, alright. Leave Miss Granger alone."

Eventually, the High Table came back to their senses and forgot about the incident altogether. Hermione's face was still buried in her arms.

"Hermione."

"No."

"Do you recall last night?"

At this, her head popped up, just as Severus expected. He grinned with satisfaction.

"I have much more to be embarrassed about than you."

"No, you don't! I was the only one there last night. You didn't have your lust put on display for the entire school."

"To be fair, no one but the professors knows of the mp3's magical properties."

"Except a few Gryffindors. Yeah, I suppose you're right." She straightened her back with dignity and finished eating.

"Oh, and about last night?" she asked Severus as they stood up to leave.

"Yes?" he replied nervously.

"Let's do it again. Only this time, without soaking wet clothes or firewhisky."

Her words sent chills down his spine. "As you wish."

…

Hermione ran into Daniel Willoughby as she exited the hall.

"Professor Granger! I heard the Muggle music player change in the middle of a song multiple times tonight. It isn't broken, is it?"

She smirked. "No, Daniel. It's working perfectly fine."

…

**A/N: Keep in mind that this story is rated M for sexy stuff later on! Also, Ray Thompson is going to reappear in the next chapter, for those of you wondering where he is. A side note: Sorry about the different formatting of the song lyrics in the last chapter. I can't seem to figure out how to fix them!**

**Songs in order are: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, Liar by Three Days Grace, Boston by Augustana, and Buttons by PCD. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter five. I know it took me a while to update, so sorry for that! School is terrible. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

The morning after the "sexy song" incident, as Hermione had begun to call it, the young professor sat in her room awaiting the arrival of her two best friends in the world.

Her thoughts drifted to Severus Snape, as would be expected.

"I wonder what he thought of that little proposal I made at the end of dinner."

The idea of kissing him again was enough to immobilize Hermione for the moment. Then, her hand instinctively flew to her lap. "No, not now. Harry and Ginny will be arriving soon," she reminded herself reluctantly.

Her two friends walked in as if on cue.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. She ran up to her friend and embraced her in a hug. "You look astounding!"

"Thanks, so do you! Hello, Harry!"

"'Mione," he greeted.

The three sat on the bed together.

"So, who's the love interest? Ginny asked before they had even situated themselves. Hermione had to laugh at her friend's over eagerness.

"Well…" Although Hermione knew her friends wouldn't judge her too harshly for her feelings, she also had the gut feeling that they wouldn't understand. _Oh well, you promised them._ She took a deep sigh and said, "Severus Snape."

The two simply stared at her as if waiting on a punch line. When they realized she wasn't joking, Harry finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Really? I mean, how does he feel about this?"

"I'm not sure he knows the extent of my feelings. But I know he's attracted to me at the very least."

"Of course he's attracted to you, you're gorgeous!" Ginny gushed.

"Not to mention brilliant," Harry added.

"Stop it you two!" Hermione's face flushed bright red. "Enough about me, how are things back in Godric's Hollow?"

Hermione listened as they told her about the new friends they had made in the last year or so that Ginny had been touring across the world with the Holyhead Harpies, who had been world champions for two years in a row. Harry told Hermione about the dangerous wizards he had helped capture who were once supporters of Voldemort.

"I can't believe there are still witches and wizards like that out there," Hermione shuddered.

"I know. I mean, there have always been bad people in the world, but Voldemort supporters are the absolute worst, most vile creatures in existence."

Hermione offered her friends tea and soon they were sitting at the coffee table. Hermione felt a pang of loneliness as Ginny and Harry snuggled up together and held hands.

"I suppose Ron isn't coming," Ginny began.

"I suppose not. Did I tell you what he wrote back to my invitation?"

"No!"

Hermione showed them both the note. "Poor chap. He's been up and down lately. He can't seem to understand that you two simply didn't fit together."

"That's an understatement," muttered Hermione. In a louder voice, she added, "If only he knew I was falling for Professor Snape, he would probably have a heart attack."

"Probably!" Ginny laughed.

The three of them shuffled out of the room and into the Great Hall. It was dinnertime, the night the visitors from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would arrive. "It's going to be packed," Hermione thought aloud.

Sure enough, the dining hall was filled to the brim. Harry and Ginny sat with a few other Hogwarts alumni at the centermost table, while Hermione made her way to the high table, feeling slightly more important than usual. Her eyes met Severus' and she immediately felt a wave of happiness.

"Severus."

"Hermione."

The sexual tension in the air was almost palpable.

"I've missed you since last night," Hermione said teasingly.

Her words had an enormous effect on Severus. _Little minx._ Once he was able to calm himself enough to speak, he said, "As have I. Does your proposal from last night still hold?" _Bold move, Severus. Bold move_, he thought.

Proposal from last night? She searched her brain for a clue as to what he was referring to. _Oh._

_"Let's do it again. Only this time, without soaking wet clothes or firewhisky."_

"Yes, it still holds."

They both stared at one another with lust for a couple of moments before noticing the rest of the professors' eyes on them.

"Nothing to see here," Hermione said quickly.

Before much laughter could erupt amongst the teachers, Professor McGonagall stood in front of the dining hall. "Students and visitors, welcome. As you all know, this year's tournament will be hosted at Durmstrang. However, as is tradition, tomorrow night will be the Yule Ball, which is always held here at Hogwarts. We are very excited to have all the Triwizard Champions here with us for the next two nights, and we wish you luck in the week to come."

Applause ripped through the hall. Hermione caught Harry's eye from the crowd. His eyes darted to the double doors.

Amidst the chaos, in came Ronald Weasley with the look of death in his eyes.

…

Severus felt his hands tighten underneath the table. Why was that imbecile here? And why was he staring at Hermione like a mad man?

Severus glanced over at Hermione, who was biting her lip nervously._ Don't worry my little minx, I'll protect you._

The redhead strutted his way to the front of the room. By now, there were some stares from around the room directed at him. One he reached his target, he stopped in front of her chair and looked her down.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Er, Hello, Ronald."

His face softened a bit. The Headmistress was looking on intently in case anything went awry.

"Listen, I didn't come here to make a scene, or beg for you to come back, or whatever. I just wanted to make sure your new 'love interest' is suitable."

Hermione drank in his words. "Suitable?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't want you dating some loser."

Severus instinctively reached for her hand under the table. She stifled a smile.

"I still care about you, Hermione."

"I know you do, Ron. But I'm a big girl and I'm sure I know how to find a…suitable suitor."

Severus laughed. Ron's eyes darted to him, and back to Hermione, and then back to Severus.

"Wait a minute…"

Severus cleared his throat. Oh, this was going to be glorious.

"Mr. Weasley. It's so daunting of you to come marching in here like the chivalrous man you are and try to dictate Miss Granger's choices. However, I must agree with her in the sense that she is perfectly capable of making sound decisions."

By now, many students from the tables below were looking up and listening attentively. There had been rumors about Professors Snape and Granger for some time now, and of course, nearly all the older students knew about Hermione's previous relationship with Ron.

Ron stared at Snape indignantly. "It can't be. No way, Hermione."

"No way? I'll have you know that I absolutely adore Severus, Ronald. And if you don't want to accept that…well, the door is that way."

Severus would have happily paid ten galleons to see Ron's face fall like that again. He felt a smug smile creep up his face at Hermione's words. _She absolutely adores me?_ Or perhaps she was only saying that to get the best possible reaction out of him. Either way, her words warmed his heart.

"Alright, alright. Just give me some time to adjust, alright?"

Hermione was relieved beyond measure to see her friend and ex-lover's face soften. She stood up and embraced him in a hug, earning a barely audible scoff from the man next to her. She rolled her eyes.

As Ron made his way down to Harry and Ginny, Hermione hit Severus playfully on the arm. "He _is_ still my friend, you know."

"I am aware."

"What makes you hate him so much?"

Severus' eyes remained on hers. "I don't know," he replied slowly. "Perhaps it is because I am a jealous man, or perhaps it is something deeper. It is just as much a mystery to me as to you."

Hermione smiled. _He is trying so hard to be open and honest with me. _

"Jealous, hmm? Is that why you went crazy when Ray Thompson tried to morph into his hot teacher?"

Severus laughed. "Yes. Speaking of which, almost all of my potion cabinets have been reorganized by alphabetical order and my broom closet has never looked more sanitary."

"Oh, right! He's had detention with you every Thursday!"

"Indeed. He hasn't spoken one word to me."

"Is he ashamed of what he did?" asked Hermione hopefully. She truly hated seeing a Gryffindor student be so cocky and passive about school.

"No. He is as arrogant as ever. I swear, Gryffindors…"

"Hmf! I think you secretly love Gryffindors."

Severus raised an eyebrow to appear nonchalant, but his heart was racing. _Love. She said the 'L word.' Does she know how quickly I am falling for her?_

The thought came unbidden to his conscious stream of thought. Severus shook his head violently. _No, no! Get it together, Severus Snape! You can't allow yourself to be so vulnerable!_

"Severus?" Hermione mused. She could tell he was having an internal battle at the moment, and she hoped it had everything to do with her. "Do you love Gryffindors?"

"Perhaps."

…

Severus hated Thursdays. He sat at his office desk that night trying to focus on grading the papers in front of him. The stack had doubled in size since last week. _If you hadn't spent all your time pining over that little minx of a witch…that beautiful, clever, flirtatious witch…_

The sound of glass shattering on the floor brought the Potions Professor back to reality. "Ray!"

The boy came out from underneath the desk he had been cleaning. "Sorry, sir!" he squeaked, fixing the broken flask back to its rightful state. Severus smirked, glad that he was still able to instill fear in even the most difficult of students.

Thankfully, this was the last Thursday before finals week, so Severus would not have to deal with this lazy boy again until next year. _Next year_…he sighed.

"I'm finished now, professor. May I go?"

"No. Come here."

Severus examined Ray closely. His tousled brown hair and teenage heartthrob face made Severus cringe. He knew deep down that it wasn't fair – that his bias came from deep within, from the days he attended Hogwarts as a student and was constantly overshadowed by pretty boys like Ray Thompson. Still, Severus couldn't help but loathe the teenager standing in front of him. He was sure his disgust showed on his face.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he seethed.

"Yeah."

"Really?" Severus stood. "Because I don't think you have. I think you need to learn to respect. your. professors."

Ray gulped audibly. "I do, sir. I just find Miss Granger attractive, is all."

Severus' hands clenched. _I really need to stop doing that,_ he reminded himself.

The action did not go by unnoticed. Although Ray was a 'bad boy,' he was far from stupid.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I felt the same way back when Gregory tried to steal Kelsey from me. I had no idea."

Severus tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"It's obvious, professor. You're in love with her, aren't you?"

A thick, dead silence filled the room.

Severus opened his mouth to speak and shut it. The two stood there staring curiously at one another.

"It's okay, I don't think anyone else has caught on. Well, the students at least," Ray smirked. "I only know because I'm friends with Daniel, so I know how the Muggle music device works. We've been hearing the songs that play at meals. Want some advice?" Ray paused, and before Severus could answer, he continued. "You should ask her to the Yule Ball. 'Course, it being tomorrow night and all, it's sort of late notice…"

A very bewildered Severus stood in place, mouth agape, wondering how on earth this child had the audacity to give a _grown man_ romantic advice. Was Severus' inexperience that evident? He resisted the urge to ask Ray this question. Instead, he said, "Your time is up. You may leave."

As Ray opened the door to exit the Potions classroom, Severus remarked, "We are going to the dance together."

Ray turned around and smiled.

Maybe Gryffindors weren't so bad, after all.

…

While Snape was busy with Ray, Hermione had been entertaining her three friends with the Muggle mp3 for hours. They all sat on her bed talking and laughing.

"I swear, Muggle music is the funniest thing ever!" Ginny giggled.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

"Who's song is this, anyway?" Hermione wondered.

"Not mine. Maybe none of us are feeling particularly strong about anything at the moment, so it just picked a random song to play," reasoned Harry.

"You may be right. Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione wondered.

"You can't always be the genius, Hermione."

The four of them laughed. They stopped to hear the next song that played.

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just..._

_I don't wanna lead you on_  
_No_  
_The truth is I've grown fond_  
_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_  
_Falling in love, just you and me_  
_'Til the end of time_  
_'Til I'm on her mind_  
_It'll happen_  
_I've been making lots of plans_  
_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_  
_I'll just keep on dreaming_  
_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

They were all doubled over with laughter once again. Well, all except Ron, who was looking at Hermione intently. The moment she realized what this meant, she deadpanned and sat up straight.

"Ron…"

"Don't. Just don't, Hermione."

She felt a pang of sadness looking at his pained expression. He was still in love with her, that was for sure. But she knew deep down that she could never forgive him for those fateful words years ago. "_Who could ever love you? You're a pathetic excuse for a girl! All you care about are books and being smarter than everyone else! Stop being so fucking arrogant for once!"_

The memory still haunted her dreams from time to time.

It was during a heated argument about sex, oddly enough. Hermione felt used by Ron, who on impulse would take advantage of her anytime he was in a good mood, which was seldom ever. Hermione knew he just didn't understand. _That's why I needed a man, Ron_, she wanted to say. _That's why I need Severus, not you._

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around  
And say_

_That it's too late to apologize_  
_It's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize_  
_It's too late, too late_

_I'd take another chance_  
_Take a fall, take a shot for you_  
_I need you like a heart needs a beat_  
_But it's nothing new_  
_I loved you with a fire red_  
_Now it's turning blue_  
_And you say_  
_Sorry, like an angel_  
_Heaven let me think was you_  
_But I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize_  
_It's too late_  
_I said it's too late to apologize_  
_It's too late_

_I'm holding on your rope_  
_Got me ten feet off the ground_

"Well, I suppose it's time for us to leave," said Harry awkwardly. Ginny gave Hermione a sympathizing look and put her arm around a distraught Ron, leading the three out of the room. Hermione buried her face in her hands and cried.

…

A soft knock on her door caused Hermione to jolt awake. She had apparently fallen asleep sometime after her friends departed. Her wand clock read 9:30.

"Come in," she called hoarsely. _I do hope it isn't Ron again._ Instead, the one person in the world that she wanted to see most at that moment stepped in.

"Thank Merlin it's you." Hermione stood and practically ran into Severus' arms. At this point, she didn't even care that they weren't really together; she didn't care that she was probably making a fool of herself. She just needed him – it was as simple as that.

Severus stilled for a split second before embracing her as well. He had just come over to ask Hermione about the upcoming dance and ask if she wanted to apparate from Hogwarts for dinner tomorrow night. He did not expect her to throw herself into his arms the moment he walked in. He knew this could only mean she was upset.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled and she let out a small giggle, feeling mortified as ever.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling away. "I just…Ron…the mp3…"

And she was crying again. Severus stood immobilized as if he was hit by petrificus totalus. What did the Weasley boy have to do with this? Was she wanting him back? Severus felt his stomach drop.

"Talk to me. Please," he practically begged.

So she told him everything. She even told him about Ron's harsh words to her four years ago. When she finally finished speaking in between her sobs, Severus pulled her into him once again. She relished in the feeling it brought about.

"I had no idea," he said simply. What was he supposed to say to that, anyway? He had always assumed she had had sex with Ron, and the thought had made him want to strangle the redhead. He knew this was wrong, but he felt so strongly about it. _Obviously their relationship was toxic. No need to make matters worse, Severus._

He ignored his reason. He leaned in to kiss Hermione and she responded, to his relief. It was soft and brief, but it was certainly the most perfect kiss he ever had.

His heart swelled with three words that he was unable to mutter. He wanted to be absolutely sure about this before he confessed to Hermione. He didn't want to hurt her any more than she had already been hurt, anyway.

Hermione longed to kiss him more, touch him more. _You need to take this slow,_ her logical brain reminded her. _Make sure he feels the same._

They fell back on Hermione's fluffy bed and she fell asleep silently while Severus' hand caressed her soft hair.

"I am falling for you so hard, little minx. If only you knew," he whispered before drifting off.

…

**A/N: Songs in order are: I'm Yours by Jason Mraz, Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers, and Apologize by OneRepublic. **

**Sorry about the slight Ron bashing, but I really, really dislike Ron! Haha I have always hated the fact that he ended up with Hermione. Who's with me?! Anyway, this was sort of a transition chapter before the big dance! Also, I promise I will try to update sooner next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short one that is more of a transition chapter, just a fair warning. I'm already working on chapter seven and hopefully it'll be posted by tomorrow. Keep in mind that this story is rated M…;)**

"Are you sure this a good idea?" the nervous boy asked his fellow Gryffindor friend. "I mean, what if things get…awkward?"

"Oh, come on, Daniel! It's perfect! Besides, Professor Snape needs to get laid. Trust me."

The two boys were making their way down the upper corridor, where they saw a door cracked open at the end of the hallway. "Show time!" Ray laughed, hitting his friend on the back. Daniel hesitantly walked up to the door, knocking lightly before he entered.

"Professor Granger?"

Hermione stood at her desk gathering the examinations from the class that had just left. They were all Ravenclaws, so she knew the exams wouldn't take too long to grade. She was just getting ready to leave when a small knock caught her attention.

"Daniel? Come in!"

The boy looked more tense than usual. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he answered quickly. "I was just wondering if I could see the Muggle mp3 I gave you. I'd like to make a few adjustments to it so it plays a wider range of music."

"Oh! Sure," she said disappointedly. After all, she had begun to be quite attached to the little device, as it had helped bring her and Severus closer in the strangest of ways. "When can I have it back?"

"Well…that's another thing," he began. "Professor McGonagall was wondering if we could use it at the Yule Ball tonight when the band takes breaks."

"Daniel, you know about its magical properties. Are you sure it would even work with that many people around?"

"I'll fix it up to where it does," he grinned. Hermione immediately sensed that he was up to something.

"O…okay then," she said. "Is the Headmistress alright with it being in your possession until tonight?"

"Yes," the boy lied.

"Okay. Thanks," Hermione said as they both walked out the door. She handed Daniel the mp3 with a tinge of curiosity.

…

Severus finally made it through the pile of essays that he had promised to hand back last week. With his work finished and the ball tonight, he leaned back in his desk chair and sighed in contentment.

Truth be told, he was extraordinarily nervous about dancing with Hermione. Firstly, he had avoided dances like the plague when he was a student, so he wasn't quite sure how to do more than a simple slow dance. Secondly, this was a date – his first date in years. He wanted it to be perfect.

_Shit! I forgot about dinner!_

He jumped out of his chair and practically ran to Hermione's room, nearly knocking her over as she rounded the corner with a stack full of papers in hand.

"Hermione," he greeted, trying to sound casual.

"Severus." She smiled, her heart doing backflips.

"I meant to ask you last night about going to dinner tonight before the dance."

She blushed at the thought of them sleeping together last night. It had been completely chaste, but waking up next to a warm body was a feeling that startled Hermione at first. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom, only to find Severus dressed and ready to leave when she came back out.

"_Sorry I fell asleep here," he said. _

"_Don't be sorry. You were there when I needed you most, thank you for that."_

_She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. They both left the room minutes later feeling equally awkward and embarrassed._

Hermione returned to reality and realized that Severus had asked her a question.

"Yes, of course. That would be lovely."

She wondered what he had in mind. "It'll be a surprise," he blurted out as if answering her unspoken question.

"Alright."

There was an awkward silence before two Hufflepuffs ran down the hallway in between them. "No running!" Severus called. Hermione giggled as the late bell rang for class.

"Oh, I have Muggle Studies to get to!" she realized with a start. "I'll see you later!"

"Six?"

"Six!" she called back as she strutted towards her classroom.

…

"Dammit!"

Hermione ran frantically to and fro in her room looking for the perfect dress. Her hair had begun to frizz up and her makeup was running down her face. Eventually, she gave up and sat in the middle of her floor with her head buried in between her hands.

_Oh, bother! Why do I have to be such a perfectionist?! _

She was wanting her mp3 back now more than ever. Hearing her anxiety in the form of music would be somehow soothing. Hermione sighed. "I'm crazy!"

"That you are, my dear."

Hermione looked up to see Severus standing in her doorway. She promptly stood up and braced herself against her bedframe.

"S…Severus, I'm sorry, I'm such a mess…"

He took a step closer until he was in the room. Was she alright? Did this have anything to do with that imbecile Weasley? Or was she second guessing going out with him? He truly hoped it wasn't the latter.

"What's wrong?" he asked with so much sympathy that Hermione cringed. _He probably thinks I'm some childish woman that cries over anything and everything._ "Nothing. It's nothing, really."

He made his way toward her until he was right in front of her. "Hermione. Your room is a disaster, your beautiful hair is in knots and you're holding onto your bed poster for dear life. You can tell me if something is wrong, you know."

She immediately relaxed at his words. _This man knows me. I'm not sure how, but he knows me very well._

"I…I just can't find anything to wear."

Severus let out a long breath and couldn't help but laugh. "You can't find anything to wear."

"You said I could tell you anything!" she shouted, exasperated.

"No, no, you misunderstand. I just thought it was something more…serious." He took another step forward until they were inches from one another. "Hermione, if this is for me, you must know by now that I could care less about such superficial things."

"I know, I'm ridiculous. I'll be ready soon," she promised. Her wand clock read 5:45.

"No rush. I'll leave you be," he said as he began to back away. In one swift motion, she grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him close again.

"You're amazing," she whispered. She reached up and kissed him briefly.

"As are you," he replied softly. "I will see you tonight."

As he left her room, Hermione wondered how this man could make her feel so nervous and yet so calm at the same time.

…

They apparated from the Hogwarts grounds at 6:15. Hermione had apologized profusely for making them late, but Severus reassured her again and again that she was perfectly fine.

_Is she nervous because of me? _He couldn't help but smile at the thought. As wrong as it might be to want her to be uneasy, he reveled in the thought that it was because of him, and him only.

_What is this witch doing to me?_

Severus thought back to last week when he kissed Hermione for the first time, drunk and soaking wet with melted snow. He shuddered at the thought, thinking they would never be able to erase that embarrassing memory without obliviation. It would be ingrained in his mind for years to come – he was sure of that.

"You okay?" Hermione asked from across the table. They were seated at Nourriture Aimer, a small but pleasant French restaurant just outside of Hogsmeade. Hermione was feeling slightly sick to her stomach because of her nerves, but the fireplace and red brick interior of the place was making her feel more relaxed than she had all day.

"I'm fine. I was just recalling something."

"Care to share with me?"

"It was…the night I kissed you in drunken stupor…"

Hermione laughed and leaned forward. "Well, I'm glad you did. Otherwise we might not be here now, would we?"

"Maybe not. That doesn't mean I don't regret it, though."

"Well, you shouldn't."

There was an awkward silence in which both of them remembered Hermione's promise the next day. _Maybe tonight?_ Severus wondered, then mentally slapped himself. _Don't rush her._

Their food was delivered quickly, and they ate in near silence, occasionally glancing up at one another and smiling shyly.

"You used to be very mean to me, you know," Hermione noted out of the blue.

"I'll admit that it was…fun to argue with you."

"That is was," Hermione said with a smile. She recalled a couple of weeks ago when she nearly hated the Potions Professor in front of her. She remembered him trying to intimidate her when she brought Daniel into his office. She remembered him turning her down when she asked to grade papers together.

"Why were you so mean, though? Have you always been attracted to me?" she asked hopefully.

"How could I not?" He took a sip of wine. "Yes, you have always been breathtakingly gorgeous. However, I'll admit that you sometimes almost drove me to the point of madness."

"So you _haven't_ always liked me."

"No," he said slowly.

She smirked. "I used to hate you."

"Did you, now?" he laughed. "I wouldn't say I hated you, quite, but it was close."

They were both laughing at this point. Several witches and wizards paused from their meal and looked over at the hysterical couple.

"How did we even get here?" Hermione wondered aloud, still giggling.

"I'm not sure, but I think it may have had something to do with me telling you that you were attractive at dinner."

"And I reciprocated."

"Precisely."

He leaned over the table and kissed her.

_Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?_ His subconscious wondered vaguely. As he gazed at the witch seated across from him, he decided that his subconscious could promptly go to hell.

…

Once they apparated back and made their way to the front doors, Hermione could hear booming music coming from within the Great Hall.

"I'm excited," she admitted.

"As am I. Just so you know, I'm a terrible dancer."

They stopped in the archway just outside the hall. Hermione pressed her body up against his.

"I intend to change that," she replied with a seductive smirk.

The two stepped through the double doors and were greeted with shouts and applause.

**A/N: No music in this one, unfortunately! Like I said, not much happened in this chapter because the big dance is coming up. Hope you've all liked this story so far! I think it'll be coming to a close in the next few chapters or so. Also, I'm thinking about writing a long SSHG or DMHG story if I have the time. I've written a couple of novels just for fun, so I think it might actually be easier for me to write a 100K story than these short ones. It allows for more detail and creativity. Anyway, I'll let you know! Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dance – Part 1**

_The two stepped through the double doors and were greeted with shouts and applause._

As they entered, A few students and the staff were clapping in approval. The shouting, much to Severus' relief, came mostly from students and was directed at the live band. But there was still a lot of attention being paid to the older couple; that was for sure.

Severus thought they were nothing special to look at – well, Hermione was beautiful, but that wasn't too shocking. The sparkly blue dress that she had finally picked out hugged her curves well. Other than that, they were just two ordinary professors here to chaperone the Yule Ball. Why, then, were several pairs of eyes on them?

"It's the couple of the night! Hello, Severus and Hermione!" Professor McGonagall shouted from the middle of the crowd with a drink in hand. _Oh dear_, Hermione thought.

The kids were not drinking, obviously, but Hermione could still sense that something was going on. She swore that the lead band member on stage winked at her before playing a hard rock song. Hermione glanced at Severus with confusion.

"They're probably just shocked that I came out of the dungeons for a night," he joked.

"Probably."

They were about half an hour late, so they missed the first dances performed by the Triwizard Champions. "I wonder if we'll see Harry and Ginny tonight," Hermione murmured. The Great Hall was so packed with students that she doubted they would run into one another, unless they were hanging about with the other adults. Hermione dismissed that thought immediately. _Those two are out here partying like the two kids they are._

The band began to play a Muggle song, the leather-clad leader of the band still looking at Hermione.

_Her voice is echoed in my mind  
I count the days till she is mine  
Can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh  
I love a member of the staff_

_I fight my way to front of class  
To get the best view of her ass  
I drop a pencil on the floor  
She bends down and shows me more…._

"Oh my God," Hermione muttered. The guitar player winked at her again and there were cheers erupting in the crowd. Severus' grip on her hand tightened.

"Of all the inappropriate things to play…"

_That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
I know that she craves me  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
None like Miss Mackenzie  
That's what I go to school for  
That's what I go to school for_

Hermione gasped in laughter as many of the older make students substituted "Miss Mackenzie" for "Miss Hermione." She doubled over and tried to catch her breath as Severus held back his blind fury.

"Ridiculous," he muttered. They made their way into the middle of the dance floor.

Hermione felt herself getting pumped up for the night, despite the inappropriate attention she was being paid. _Oh well, let them have their night of fun._ She for one did not want to ruin the ball by taking away house points unless absolutely necessary.

It really was amazing. The dance floor was covered in glittery fake snow, and the ceiling showed a peaceful night sky. The stage where the band played was lit with blue Christmas lights. To top it all off, the man next to her looked absolutely delectable.

Oh yes, this night would be one to remember.

"Are we going to dance?" Hermione asked her date as the next song began to play. It was a slower song that was magical in origin, thankfully.

"Of course."

He took her hands and placed them around his neck. Ignoring the fact that numerous people were watching their every move, Severus began to sway with Hermione nervously. He hoped she couldn't detect his self-consciousness.

"I can't believe those students had the audacity to substitute your name into that cringe-worthy Muggle song."

Hermione laughed. "Me either. It was the band's idea, though. That lead guitar player was giving me creepy looks."

"You want me to take care of him?"

"No! Well, actually, perhaps we can let him know that I'm taken. _Really taken_."

Severus looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "How so?"

"Like this," she replied, leading him backwards until they were in front of the stage. Hermione looked up at the lead band member over the top of Severus' head and smirked. He gave her a creepy smile, which she returned by leaning into Severus and kissing him with such passion that she hoped the Headmistress wouldn't kick them out.

"Mmm!" Severus muttered. She had completely caught him by surprise. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew they shouldn't be making out in the middle of a school dance. When her tongue grazed his bottom lip, all coherent thought was lost.

She reluctantly pulled away when she heard a catcall from the back of the room.

"Ahem, sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, my dear." Hermione laughed at the ridiculously content look on his face.

"I think that worked," she said with a smug smile. The band leader now looked thoroughly grossed out.

"Alright you crazy kids, we're taking a break. 'Till then, my boy Ray is gonna take it away with some more of that hot Muggle music. See you in ten."

"Ray?" Hermione laughed. The buff brunette teenager made his way onto the stage and gave Severus and Hermione a look that she wasn't quite sure she liked.

"Hope you kids like slow, mushy music," he said simply before walking back off the empty stage.

"Wait a minute…" Hermione said, turning to Severus. "What did he mean by that?"

"You said the music player only works with a small range of people, correct? Perhaps Ray...modified it to only play our music."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "Our music? As in…"

_I stared up at the sun,  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.  
I stared up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._

_You can feel the light start to tremble,_  
_Washing what you know out to sea._  
_You can see your life out of the window tonight._

_If I lose myself tonight,_  
_It'll be by your side._  
_I lose myself tonight..._

"Looks like it," Severus finished. He quickly scanned the room. "It seems as if this little secret is between us and the two Gryffindor imbeciles."

Hermione followed his gaze to the back table where Ray Thompson and Daniel Willoughby were leaning against the wall.

"Those two really are friends, huh? Who would have thought."

"Would you like a drink?" Severus asked. They both realized that they were standing amongst dancing students and felt simultaneously uncomfortable.

"Sure."

They made their way to a table and took a few shots of firewhiskey with the other professors. "I can't believe you're allowing this, Minerva."

"Shh, the students don't know about the alcohol!"

"Ha. Right," he responded. The Headmistress was clearly drunk already.

Severus looked at the witch seated next to him – really looked at her – and realized how far they had both come in just a couple of weeks. She sat in her chair with her legs crossed and her head resting on one hand. He remembered vaguely wondering what habits she had that no one else knew about, and here he was now, witnessing them. She pushed her bangs behind her ear when she was nervous. She cast her beautiful brown eyes down when she didn't want to answer a question she was asked. She bit her bottom lip when she caught him looking at her.

Hermione was thinking along the same lines. She thought of how cruel Severus Snape seemed before all of this: before the bold flirting, before the drunken kiss. She was suddenly so grateful that it all happened precisely the way it had. Every wrong move had paved the way to this. Every moment had led up to their first date, the Yule Ball. And this dance really was all about them, thanks to Daniel and Ray.

She looked up and caught Severus looking at her with such an intense expression that she gasped. Then, as he predicted, she bit her lip. Suddenly, without any sort of hesitation or warning, a thought entered his mind.

_I love her._

Hermione watched as her date's eyes grew slightly wider, and somehow, she knew what this meant. It was so intense that it was almost palpable.

"Want to dance?" she said, breaking the sudden tension.

"Sure."

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

They made their way to the middle of the dance floor, in between students awkwardly slow dancing. Hermione giggled.

"I'm guessing this is yours?" she whispered in Severus' ear.

"By process of deduction, yes." He smiled nervously. Was she ready to know exactly how he felt, or would she end up running the other way?

Hermione took his hand and brought it to her waist gracefully. Being this close to him was intoxicating.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

Severus leaned forward and kissed Hermione briefly. _Oh my_…butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _This is real.  
_  
_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Hermione," Severus began. _I'm just going to tell her. She needs to know._

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"Yes?"

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

He shook his head as if to say "never mind."_  
_  
Hermione felt immensely turned on by his shy expression and sweet song. When the song began to change, Hermione hoped it would show Severus all the feelings she was too afraid to say aloud.

They didn't even stop dancing.

_I don't know but I think I maybe  
Falling for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about you_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm falling for you_

Severus had the widest grin on his face. _She feels the same as you do!_ This was the happiest he had been in so long. He bent down and gave Hermione a slow, passionate kiss that awakened her entire body.

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you._

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just you and me_

They pulled away from each other reluctantly with the same three words in mind. Hermione searched Severus' eyes for answers that she didn't even have the questions to. Maybe it wasn't the right time. Maybe they should wait just a bit longer, perhaps until the song ended…

And then, before they could even finish their internal battles, the band was back on stage. They cut off the music and screamed, "Are you ready to party?!"

Students threw their hands in the air and yelled. Hermione smiled weakly at Severus. Oh yes, the moment had definitely passed.

"Want to try dancing like the kids?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"If you are referring to the repulsive style of dance in which the female grinds her bum on the male, imitating the act of sex, then…of course."

Hermione doubled over in laughter. "Who knows? Maybe seeing their old teachers doing it will make them want to stop."

Severus scoffed. "I think not. We'll be the hottest couple out there."

Hermione fought back the urge to tell this amazing man that she loved him. The words formed at the back of her throat, but she swallowed them quickly. _Not the time_, she reminded herself.

_Tonight it's on play, my song, it's a celebration  
I worked a long week and now there is no hesitation  
I need a drink or two make that a few I ain't waiting  
Yes, yes, I'm grown and you know I got no time for wasting  
_

"Definitely not the time," Hermione muttered.

"Are we going to dance?" Severus asked bemusedly.

"Oh, right. Umm, don't make fun of me," she warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

_Gonna forget my trouble 'cause it's a special night  
Not gonna stress for nothing, I'm feeling quite alright  
If it's your birthday, baby, I'm gonna grant your wish  
This is a private party, V-I-P in this bitch_

_I'm a prima donna, I can rule the world  
Don't care who's around me, I can rule the world  
So hands up, catch this feeling, there's no stop in this  
Right now in this moment I can rule the world_

When the beat dropped, Hermione turned into full seductive mode, as Severus referred to it as. He stood there motionless as she bend down and dragged her body back up towards him. She turned around and grabbed his neck while grinding on him, moving her hands down his head. _Oh, Merlin…_

This was absolute heaven. He wondered if he should move at all. _I think I may be completely immobilized._  
_  
So ladies, pop, pop, pop, blow it up  
Make it pop, pop, pop, turn it up  
Speakers pop, pop, pop 'til I'm drunk  
Bottles pop, pop, pop  
_  
_(Take it back to the verse right now)_

_A little fun never killed, never hurt nobody_  
_So grab a glass and raise it up, baby, work your body_  
_Ain't nothing wrong, just go on if you're feeling naughty_  
_Yes, yes, I'm grown and I don't need no judgment on me_

She turned around and smiled at him shyly. Severus couldn't help but let out a small groan.

"You like this?" she asked.

"Is that a joke?"

_Gonna forget my trouble 'cause it's a special night  
Not gonna stress for nothing, I'm feeling quite alright  
If it's your birthday, baby, I'm gonna grant your wish  
This is a private party, V-I-P in this bitch_

_I'm a prima donna, I can rule the world_  
_Don't care who's around me, I can rule the world_  
_So hands up, catch this feeling, there's no stop in this_  
_Right now in this moment I can rule the world_

Hermione continued to circle her hips in the most delicious of ways. _She really is good_, Severus thought. Several pairs of eyes had already drifted towards them, much to his dismay. He looked like a fourteen-year-old getting his first lap dance.

_Not far from the truth_, he mused.

Professor McGonagall was in the back cheering them on drunkenly as the other professors tried to keep her in line. Somewhere in the midst of the chaos were Ray and Daniel high fiving one another as they found two single girls to dance with. Kids were doing the same dirty dancing as they were all around them, but Hermione and Severus' only focus was on one another.

When the song ended, Severus let out a grunt of disapproval, but another song began to play soon after. Hermione turned to face him confidently.

"I would turn it up a notch, but we might need to take off some of our clothes first."

"That is highly inappropriate for a school dance, Miss Granger."

Hermione laughed. "That's the first time you've called me Miss Granger since…"

"Since you called me a jerk? Yes, I recall that quite well."

_Hey, over there  
Please, forgive me  
If I'm coming on too strong  
Hate to stare  
But, you're winning  
And they're playing my favorite song  
So, come here  
A little closer  
Wanna whisper in your ear  
Make it clear  
A little question  
Wanna know just how you feel  
_  
Hermione was at it again, and this time, Severus grabbed her hips and moved along with her. Hermione gasped at the feeling and felt herself becoming wet at the erotic sensation.

_If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?  
'Cause, you feel like paradise  
And I need a vacation tonight  
So, if I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?_

She turned around and whispered in his ear, "I can't take this much longer. Please tell me you have the same thing in mind for tonight as I do."

Her words melted his insides. "If you mean a nice cup of tea and some light reading, then yes."

She playfully smacked him on the arm. _I'm really liking this new, relaxed Severus Snape_, she thought. _Time to step up my game._

_Hey, you might think  
That I'm crazy  
But, you know I'm just your type  
I might be  
A little hazy  
But, you just cannot deny  
There's a spark  
In between us  
When we're dancing on the floor  
I want more  
Wanna see it  
So, I'm asking you tonight_

_If I said my heart was beating loud_  
_If we could escape the crowd somehow_  
_If I said I want your body now_  
_Would you hold it against me?_  
_'Cause, you feel like paradise_  
_And I need a vacation tonight_  
_So, if I said I want your body now_  
_Would you hold it against me?_

_If I said I want your body_  
_Would you hold it against me?_

_Yeah_  
_Uh-huh_  
_Oh_

_Give me something good_  
_Don't wanna wait_  
_I want it now_  
_Pop it like a hood_  
_And show me how you work it out_

Needless to say, after the song ended, the two were trying to catch their breath and ignore the amused stares from the teenagers surrounding them.

"Nothing to see here, kids," Hermione said. Everyone laughed, including herself.

"This is too much fun. How many more dances until you take me to your room and…"

"Don't say it, or the answer will most definitely be zero," Severus finished.

"Fine. One it is, then," she responded with a smile.

Just then, a song started to play that neither Severus nor Hermione would soon forget.

…

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The songs used were: What I Go to School For by Busted, If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, Falling for You by Colbie Caillat, Prima Donna by Christina Aguilera, and Hold it Against me by Britney Spears. **

**By the way, how many of you guys are Ravenclaws? Just curious! My secondary house is Slytherin. I'm still convinced that if Severus Snape were real, I would be able to seduce him despite my Ravenclaw origins. Ha. **

**Also, remember to give me some reviews to let me know if I'm doing an okay job here!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's where the lemony stuff starts! As in, don't read if you aren't a mature adult!**

**I read my reviews, and someone pointed out that it's Legilimency, not Occlumency used in the first chapter. Also, Hermione wouldn't have to ask for the Daniel's name, you're completely right! I sometimes accidently skim over details like these. I'll go back and fix them!**

_Just then, a song started to play that neither Severus nor Hermione would soon forget._

"Ewww, what is this sappy mess?!" one of the students called out. The band that was on their second break of the night sat at the back table with the professors looking on. They shrugged in response to the unpopularity of the slow song.

No one was dancing, but Hermione and Severus didn't notice. Their eyes never left one another.

_In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along_

Severus took Hermione's hand and his face turned red.

"Severus Snape, I had no idea you could blush!"

"Blush? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione giggled. "This song is so sweet. You've been surprising me all night."

_I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense  
And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense_

_And every time I've held a rose_  
_It seems I only felt the thorns_  
_And so it goes, and so it goes_  
_And so will you soon I suppose_

Their moods both turned from playful to serious. Hermione listened carefully to the lyrics of the song as they continued to move in perfect harmony with one another.

_But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break_

_And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_

Hermione was suddenly aware of Severus' warm breath against her neck; the way his hand rested on her waist with the perfect amount of softness and grip; the way he smelled like soap and linen. She had come to take these subtleties of his for granted.

The moment was here: they both knew it. Unknowingly being watched by nearly two hundred students and staff members, Severus and Hermione slowed to a stop as the music continued to play.

Her three friends, which surprisingly included Ron, stood on the outer edge of the circle being formed around the star couple of the night. "Wow," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. "I wouldn't have guessed they would…fit so well together."

"Tell me about it."

A very inebriated Professor McGonagall smiled and patted her hands together. "Isn't this wonderful, Hagrid?…Hagrid?"

Rubeus was crying enormous, drunken tears of joy.

"You two are ridiculous," Madam Pince said. Argus nodded his head in agreement. Clearly their honeymoon phase was already over.

While all the attention was focused on them, Hermione and Severus had the same words in mind.

_God, I love him so much._

_Merlin, I love this woman. _

The song continued to play.

_So I would choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break_

_And so it goes, and so it goes_  
_And you're the only one who knows_

Severus bent down slightly and kissed Hermione with near ferocity. _It's almost like our lips were sculpted for one another_, Hermione thought dreamily. She pulled back for just a few seconds and whispered, "I love you."

Severus looked down into her eyes. "I love you, too." There was no hesitation whatsoever. They both knew they were each telling the truth.

When they returned to their kiss, it took them almost a whole minute to realize that the room had gone oddly quiet. They slowly pulled away from one another and realized everyone was staring at them, smiling, hands covering their mouths.

Hermione looked around and saw her friends. "Umm, hi."

The Great Hall erupted in laughter and applause. Hermione and Severus hastily made their way off the dance floor.

"Let's get out of here," Hermione whispered as they inched closer to the double doors.

"Please," he begged.

Just as they were almost out, so close to freedom, a voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Off already?" Ray Thompson smirked.

Severus tried to look threatening and failed miserably.

"Ray, I don't even know where to begin. I can't believe you and Daniel…he lied to me, you know! And what were you trying to accomplish, anyway?! Oh, bother. This evening was great. Thanks," she rambled. "I would give you a hug, but given your obsession with my body…"

Ray laughed heartily. "No disrespect, Professor Granger, but I'm not really obsessed with your body."

"So the Polyjuice was a lie as well?"

"Psh, of course not! I wouldn't have suffered a whole months' detention with Professor Snape just for shits and giggles."

"Mr. Thompson," Severus warned.

_Bro, you can thank me later_, Ray thought to himself.

Daniel walked up behind Ray. "Umm, hello professors."

"Daniel," Hermione greeted.

"I came out here to get you, Ray. Come on, the girls are waiting for us!"

"Coming!"

The two boys ran back into the crowd. Ray turned back around and smiled, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

She turned to look at Severus. Their moment from earlier was gone, but the sexual tension still lied beneath the surface. "Your room?" she asked bravely.

"I was hoping you would say that."

They nearly ran down the hallway giggling like teenagers. When they finally got to the end of the professors' corridor, Severus nervously fidgeted with the doorknob. _Keep it together_, he told himself. It wasn't like him to be so…unsure around a woman. But Hermione wasn't just any woman.

Hermione was almost too blinded by her lust and newfound love of this man that she hardly felt anxious at all. When they entered the room, she began covering his entire face with kisses.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too. And now, I want you to fuck me."

Severus moaned into her mouth, which now covered his own. "With pleasure."

Before she knew it, Hermione was being pushed up against a wall. Severus' tongue moved from her mouth down her neck, until he reached the scoop neck of her dress. She turned around and allowed him to unzip her.

The loving exchanges that they shared earlier were now lost amidst animalistic desire. Severus ran his hands along Hermione's body, stopping at her thighs and teasing her. She writhed against the wall eagerly.

"Please," she begged.

His hand finally grazed her panties and she gasped in response. His fingers moved in a circular motion until Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She pulled his hand away and stepped out of her underwear.

It took all of Severus' willpower to keep from plunging into her right then and there. _Slow_, he repeated in his head. How long had it been since he was with a woman? It must have been years.

He continued pleasuring her until her erratic moans came to a peak. She came undone in his hands with her back still against the cold wall.

When her body relaxed again, she pounced on him with a newfound ferocity. He broke their kiss for a few precious seconds to ask, "Bedroom?"

"Yes, yes!" she cried. This was far, far better than her past experiences with Ron. This was nearly perfect.

Severus practically carried her into his bedroom, fumbling with the doorknob impatiently. Hermione giggled.

"Impatient, are we?"

"You're one to talk," he replied with a smile.

He gently placed her on the bed. Hermione reached back and took her bra off so that she was now completely naked. "Your turn," she said.

He began to strip off all of his clothing in front of her. Hermione got even wetter as she watched on. She could tell that he was slightly nervous – maybe he hadn't done this in a while? At any rate, his uncertainty was oddly endearing. And hot.

He slid his boxers down to reveal his member, which was hard as a rock. Hermione grinned teasingly._ I'm going to have such fun with this._

Severus stared down at the beautiful witch on his bed. His feelings of self-consciousness evaporated when he saw the smile she was giving him. Before he knew it, she was kneeling on his bed and grabbing his arms. She brought his hands up to her chest.

He didn't need telling twice. He played with her perfect breasts for a moment before she slipped lower and licked his member cautiously. She looked up at him and smiled.

_Oh my…_

"Hermione, please. I'm not going to last long."

She rose up again and was thrown on her back by Severus. They kissed roughly and full of lust until he finally plunged into her. She cried out in ecstasy and a bit of pain. She grinded against him frantically and he tried his best to last long, to no avail. They both came together less than five minutes later.

"Oh, Severus!"

"Hermione!"

They collapsed on one another, their breathing rhythmic and heavy. "That. was. amazing," Hermione said in between breaths.

Severus smiled. "Indeed, it was. I love you, Hermione."

Her heart swelled at his words. "I love you, too."

"You'll stay with me, won't you?"

"Of course. Besides, we have all night to make up for all the lost time."

"Lost time?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes. All the years before now that we have loathed one another."

He smiled dreamily. "If you would have told me three years ago that you'd be in my bed tonight…"

"You wouldn't have believed it?"

"No. There is no way I would have thought a beautiful, smart witch like yourself…"

"Stop it. You're the sexiest man I've ever been with, Severus. And I love you."

"Well, I _was _hoping that I'd rank higher than Mr. Weasley."

She smacked him on the arm. They drifted off to sleep within minutes.

…

Hermione awoke to the sound of kids playing quidditch outside. Severus was holding her comfortably, so she didn't move for fear of waking him.

_I can't believe this is really happening_, she mused. She thought dreamily of last night. Her thoughts were abruptly halted with a loud knock on the door.

"Severus," she whispered. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione next to him naked. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Not now. Someone is at the door."

That seemed to jolt him awake. He reached on the floor for clothes and ended up walking into the living room in sweatpants and an old cloak. Hermione bounced off the bed and grabbed an oversized shirt from his closet.

"Hello, Snape. How are you feeling?"

It was the Headmistress. Severus stared at her dumbly until he found his voice. "Fine," he drawled. "You?"

"Oh, I'm alright. I came to apologize for my drunken stupor last night. Hagrid and Flitwick told me they had the dance under control, and I'm afraid I went a bit…too far."

"It's no problem," Severus said. Why did he care whether she was too drunk to function last night?

Professor McGonagall peaked around the corner nonchalantly. Severus caught her eye and opened his mouth in bewilderment. The old woman was prying to see if Hermione spent the night! To his horror, at that moment, Hermione peaked around the corner of the bedroom wearing his shirt.

"Professor," she greeted.

"Hermione. Hello, dear. Well, I'd best be going. Oh, and here is your Muggle mp3 back," she said with a wink. She placed the small black device into Severus' hands and closed the door before he could retaliate.

"What a meddling, old…"

Hermione interrupted him with a giggle. "Typical," she said. Severus forgot about his anger and made his way toward her.

…

"Twenty galleons!" Professor McGonagall said proudly.

"Fine. But you practically cheated, what with that modified music player and all!"

"That is irrelevant," the older witch smirked. Poppy reluctantly handed her twenty galleons.

…

"You think they'll ever find out what we did for them?" Ray asked Daniel as they made their way to Gryffindor Quidditch practice.

"_We?_ I did all the work. All you did was try to steal Polyjuice ingredients for your own personal satisfaction."

Ray stopped walking and hit his chest as if in pain. "I can't believe you'd think me so selfish. I did it for the cause."

"Right. The Cause? Is that what we're calling it now?"

Ray stopped again. He put his hands on Daniel's shoulders.

"Daniel. Remember when you were sent to Snape's office that one day? You said Granger and Snape really hated each other. Now they're dating. That is a miracle within itself. And that, my friend, is why we're calling it The Cause."

"Don't forget about the music player we modified for the dance to play only their songs."

"We're geniuses, buddy. Geniuses. And now, we won't fail Potions!"

Daniel hit him on the shoulder. "Always an ulterior motive."

"Of course."

…

**A/N: The song used was And So it Goes by Billy Joel. I think this story has pretty much come to an end! I'll probably add an afterwards for the next chapter. I hope this was a fun story to read and more lighthearted than other SSHG stories! I mentioned in another chapter that I'm thinking about writing a longer story when I have the time, so be on the lookout for that! Thanks again!**


End file.
